Anti-heroes
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: As Izuku learned the ways of the Pro-hero in MHA, there's another character who called himself as a side character. However, this side character became the main character as he got hired by the Future Foundation and new friends with their dark past. This protagonist is Neito Monoma and he will meet the girl who makes his world upside-down.
1. 1 - New Beginning as Second Year

(This is a Future AU MHA fanfiction that Izuku Midoriya isn't the protagonist of my fanfic. I want to write this for FUN with other MHA characters and OCs.

So,** no need for grammar checking** because I can check my grammar on original stories while fanfics are for fun, not fame.

**No hate for the characters** because all of us have different favorite characters and Deku is still our favorite hero as well as Bakugo and Shoto. If we create OCs or fan's characters, it's okay because we write the story for fun and adventure in fanfic.

**No plagiarism or steal or copy this fanfic for ideas**, I suggest that you write your own stories with imagination and inspiration.

If you like it, I'm glad. If you don't like it, move on to other fanfics but **NO NEGATIVE Comments and NO criticism**.

Enjoy the show! :D)

A beautiful morning sun rose in Japan as the cherry blossom petals blew by the wind. The citizens from other cities lived normally as the pro-heroes went on a patrol, arrested the criminals or villains and saved the innocent people from tragedies. And then, there was a huge, white mansion lived by a businessman and his fashion designer wife sat on their chairs as the servant served the mouthwatering french breakfast on the table.

"Honey, are you certain that our son still going to UA High?" his wife questioned.

The businessman took a sip of his coffee. "Are you thinking that our son doesn't fit as a hero?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"Heavens no... I'm worried that he might get hurt again. Our son is the most intelligent and talented in his class. He deserved to be an actor, businessman or anything than a pro-hero. He didn't get hired as an intern from the other hero agencies," his wife responded with concern.

"Now, now, my love. Our son wants to be a pro-hero. It's his dream, not ours. I don't care if he's famous but we love him as our dearest only son," he smiled like a proud father.

"Master, Mistress, your son arrived," the servant bowed.

Then, their son walked down from the stairs as he wore his UA uniform. He had blue eyes and slick blond hair with the bang left hanging over his right eye. "Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Dad!" he greeted as he took a seat.

Yup! You know who I am. Their son is me, Neito Monoma. –u-

"Good morning, Neito. How was your sleep?" my dad smiled.

"Good…Today is the first day of second-year high school," I replied as I took a bread knife as I sliced the camembert and spread on the french bread.

"Since it's your first day, your father and I bought brand-new school supplies, leather black backpack and shoes for you," my mom reminded me excitedly.

"Thanks but you don't need to buy new shoes and a bag for me. The old ones are still fine," I said as I ate the bread.

"We know, son… but you know your mom. She's quite a shopaholic," my dad chuckled.

"Honey, I want to look good to our son," my mom pouted.

I sighed as he continued eating his meal. My parents were successful and hardworking in their jobs. They were rich that they bought everything for me and I told them that they don't need to buy me anything expensive but I was used to it and accepted their gifts from them. So, in exchange, I studied extremely hard and became Top 1 of the class. However, I sucked at sports.

"Oh! By the way, Neito. After school, we need to go to the charity ball from Future Foundation," my mom reminded.

"Alright, I'll be there early," Neito replied.

After we finished our breakfast, I bid 'good-bye' to his parents as I rode in a black car that my driver drove it to school. Finally, the car stopped at UA High, a high school for heroes-in-training. As I went out of the car and entered the school, I stared at it. UA High hadn't changed a bit since I was a first-year high school. I trained myself to become a hero but I felt like it wasn't enough. Thus, I heard my classmates.

"Oi! Neito, how are ya been?!" Tetsutetsu greeted excitedly as he ran towards me with Yosetsu.

"Great... Great that we became the second year because we will beat Class A again," I replied sarcastically.

Yosetsu rolled his eyes. "Same old Neito. Anything new?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, Itsuka told me that the U.A. high had new freshmen and transferee students," Tetsutetsu remembered.

"Transferee students? I'm excited to meet them," I smiled.

"Excited to be our classmates or joining to 'beat our rivals'?" Yosetsu chuckled nervously. Everyone knew that I was the most fervent about wanting to topple Class 1-A's popularity but nobody cared about the rivalries and still accepted me as a friend because I helped them in academics and we bonded each other as a huge family.

Our class representative, Itsuka Kendo rushed to us. "Good morning, Tetsutetsu, Yosetsu, Neito!" she greeted proudly.

"Hey, Itsuka! You seem happy today," Yosetsu noticed.

"Oh! We have two new classmates in our class," Itsuka replied.

"Really?! Who?!" Tetsutetsu asked with curiosity.

"Hitoshi Shinso. You know, his quirk is brainwash," Itsuka replied.

I honestly remembered him. Hitoshi Shinso was a General Studies Department student since the first year and he successfully transferred into Hero Course in the second year. "Oh! Hitoshi! He was a good teammate since we were in Joint Training Battle. And who is the other one?" I questioned.

"I don't know the name but our new classmate is a girl. According to Setsuna, there were four new classmates. One for the Class B, another for Class A, the other two for the Department of Support and General Department," Itsuka answered.

I laughed. "We're so lucky that we have two, new classmates. Too bad for Class 2-A that they have one student. This day is going to get better."

After we went to the school routine such as the opening ceremony and the principal's speech, we returned to their classrooms. Class B's homeroom teacher, Vlad King or Kan-sensei introduced Hitoshi and the new female student to us. The new female student had short, wavy, pink hair, wore a white mask and UA uniform, except her skirt was long. She was really strange but I was okay with her appearances because all of my classmates had different appearances, based on their quirks. As Kan-sensei left the classroom and talked to Aizawa-sensei as an excuse. All my classmates talked to Hitoshi and the new student.

"So, what's your name again?" Itsuka asked the new student.

"I'm Evelon Jupiter Hinata. It's nice to meet you. My siblings and I were from Hope Peak's Academy. My quirk is Portal. I can create portals, loops and teleport you any places except outside of Japan," Evelon bowed politely.

"Cool! I guess you can go to school early," Itsuka amazed.

Evelon looked at Hitoshi. "You're Hitoshi and your quirk is brainwash, right? It's an awesome quirk but please don't use it on me," she reminded.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not forcing you to remove your mask because I don't care."

"Oh! I'm glad that you respect people. I want to get along with you," Evelon said happily.

Knowing Hitoshi, he won't use his quirk for curiosity and not important things. As well as he never used his quirk by force or evil. He allowed using it on villains or rivals to win, just like the sports festival. On the other hand, Evelon doesn't want us to force her to remove her mask. I guessed it takes time to trust us.

"By the way, we heard that you're with the new students. Who are they?" I asked.

"New students? Oh! I was with my siblings and my friend. My sister was at Class 2-A, my brother was at Class 2-H and my friend was at Class 3-C," Evelon replied.

So, her sister was from Class 2-A… "I see... Tell me, Evelon. What is your sister's quirk-"

"Class, on our first day, we need to go to the gym with your P.E. Uniform, "And my next question cut off by Kan-sensei announced.

"Right away?! Sweet!" Tetsutetsu cheered happily.

At the gym, the students of Class 2-A and Class 2-B arrived with their teachers. They greeted each other as friends more than rivals. I was searching for the new student from Class 2-A until I heard them.

"Izu-nii-chan, are hero students always on P.E.?"

"Sometimes but our first day as freshmen, we went to the Quirk Apprehension Test by Aizawa-san. We thought that he kicks us out but we all passed the test."

"Eh! I hope I pass too."

I listened to the conversation and I turned around as I saw Midoriya and the little girl with light blue and pink pigtails. She was shorter than Mineta but I can't see her eyes, hidden with her bangs. That was the new student in Class A and Evelon's sister? Cute but I'm sure her power wasn't that strong. I think I can beat her easily.

"Everyone! Vlad King and I decided that the Quirk Apprehension Test will the obstacle course by combining with 50-Meter Dash, Standing Long Jump, Grip Strength, Repeated Side Steps, Ball Throw, and Swimming. We want to see your improvements from your first year of school up to now. The obstacle course will be three students from Class A and B and take turns... If one of you will be the last and the slowest student, you'll be expelled," Aizawa-sensei announced with his serious look.

"Is he joking again just like last year?" Kaminari asked nervously.

"For me, I want to do the Obstacle Course right now. Right, Yuki-chan?" Kirishima said excitedly as he looked at his female classmate with dragon horns and a big, long, green tail.

"Heck yeah! We should team up with Denki too," Yukino Fujino replied cheerfully. She was their new classmate from Class 1-A since last year and a water dragon because she was a half-dragon and half siren.

"Kirishima, Yukino, can we do the obstacle course together?!" Tetsutetsu joined in.

"Me too!" Itsuka added.

"Sure!" Kirishima and Yukino agreed happily.

"I know that I can run fast but not ball throw and grip strength," Chiraz sighed worriedly. Chiraz Aizawa was Aizawa's niece and Shoto's childhood friend. Her quirk was healing and incredible speed. She was a school nurse-in-training with angelic behavior. All of the boys, even me, had a crush on her but she chose Bakugo or Todoroki.

"It's okay, Chi-chan. Everyone has different results. I'm sure we all pass," Todoroki encouraged her as he stroked her hair gently.

Bakugo scoffed as he looked away. "Hey Deku! I'm gonna kick your ass in the obstacle course!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass too!" Midoriya yelled him too.

"Hey! No heat arguments!" Iida scolded.

"That's okay, Iida. They were rivals after all. Besides, they changed," Uraraka reminded.

And therefore, both Class 2-A and 2-B students started the obstacle course. First off were Bakugo, Midoriya, Uraraka, Yui, Jurota, and Yosetsu. Midoriya and Bakugo were faster than the rest but they focused on themselves as rivals. Next were Kirishima, Yukino, Mezo, Itsuka, Tetsutetsu and Reiko. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu did the same as Midoriya and Bakugo but they were both lost by Yukino's dragon speed and strength. After that, Todoroki, Chiraz, Tsuyu, Hiryu, Pony, and Kinoki finished the obstacle course without any rivalry or losing. While everyone waited for their turn and went to the obstacle course, I heard the conversation between Kaminari and Mineta were chatting.

"Hey, Denki! Do you want to ask Evelon and Sharhi for a bet?" Mineta asked.

"Huh? What kind of bet?" Kaminari raised a brow.

"Well, we can ask them if we win from the obstacle course, they will go out for a date since we never go out on a date with other girls. I mean, you got rejected by our classmates and Class B's girls. So, this is our chance," Mineta smirked. Whoa! Kaminari got rejected by his female classmates. He was good looking but the dumb one.

Kaminari felt guilty for not getting a girl. "That's brutal honesty... But let's do it!" he cheered up in his energetic self.

While Sharhi and Evelon were talking, Kaminari and Mineta approached them as I decided to listen.

"Hey ladies!~" Mineta greeted flirtatiously.

"Huh? Hello... Sharhi, who are they?" Evelon asked.

"Dunno... I think Pikachu and... Ball head," Sharhi blinked. I snickered that she didn't know her new classmates' names.

"Ah! It hurts! You hurt my kororo! My name is Minoru Mineta!" Mineta cried in crocodile tears.

As for Kaminari, he snickered and coughed. "And I'm Denki Kaminari. Since we might go on an obstacle course, how about a bet? If we win, you two go on the double dates with us."

"If you lose, it's our choice to say no or yes... What do you think, Sharhi?" Evelon asked.

"Hmm... I don't like dating a pervert with hairballs buuuuut fucking with a Pikachu will be fine," Sharhi giggled. Whoa! She had a foul mouth, just like Bakugo. O3O

"Are you talking about me?" Kaminari blushed.

"Ah! Sharhi, don't say that!" Evelon blushed. "Sorry, Denki-kun, Minoru-kun, She's a little bit of crazy," she apologized.

Suddenly, I burst my laughter because of Sharhi's answer. Congrats, Class 2-A! You had a queen bee. :D "Is that called 'courtship'?! That's very lousy. No wonder Class 2-A doesn't have romance," I laughed again.

"We're in school and education is important," Evelon tilted her head.

"Who's this druglord?" Sharhi pointed at me.

"Sharhi! He's my classmate. Also, don't call him a 'druglord'!" Evelon scolded her sister. Ouch! Mineta was right. She hurt my kororo with mean words.

"That's Neito Monoma. He always mocks us as he thinks that Class 2-B is better than Class 2-A," Kaminari explained.

"Well, I'm kinda surprised that we have new classmates but your classmate is SHORTER and WEAKER than my classmate! Haha!" I laughed again.

Sharhi blinked as she realized it. "Wanna bet, you king dumbass?!" she suddenly pissed off with furious fire.

Kaminari and Mineta shivered in fear and hugged each other. "A very bad idea!"

Evelon tried to stop us. "Hey! Hey! That's not nice. Class 2-A and Class 2-B are the same hero courses. We're here to-"

"I know, Evelon. Listen, Dipshit. If I win, you will buy me, Evelon, Denki and Minuro dinner," Sharhi reminded the bet.

"If I win, proof that Class B is the best," I smirked.

"Sounds friendly. Let's do it to it!" Sharhi smirked.

"Wait a minute! Is that mean we're next on the obstacle course?!" Kaminari shocked.

"Well, Minoru, you, Neito, Sharhi and I are the last ones since everyone finished the obstacle course," Evelon looked around as the students from Class A and B were tired as they finished the obstacle course.

"At least, we're last but we have to beat Neito before Aizawa-san is going to kick us out if one of us is on the last place," Kaminari reminded nervously.

"Okay!" Evelon replied with a cheerful voice.

"Man! You're calm in this situation!" Kaminari shocked.

Aizawa, Vlad King, the students of Class 2-A and 2-B watched Evelon, Kaminari, Mineta, Sharhi and I readied our positions at the starting line. However, I flipped Sharhi's hair so that I copied her quirk.

"You're gonna lose," I cheered sarcastically.

"Eh?" Sharhi blinked.

"On your mark! Get set!"

*Ppppffft!*

"What the heck?!"

"Sayonara, Motherfucker!"

Kan-san blew his whistle as I coughed and moved my hand. That girl farted at me! How disgraceful! DX

"Neito! Run!" I heard Itsuka shouted me as I saw Sharhi, Evelon, Mineta, and Kaminari ran on the 50-meter run. I was shocked that I didn't run. So, I ran as fast as I can. I activated my copy quirk with Sharhi's quirk but it didn't work. ' Is her quirk accumulation-type? Is it the same as Izuku and Eri? I have to know her quirk,' I thought. Right now, I was the last place and Evelon was next to me. I have to copy hers to make myself faster.

"EVELON, HE'S GONNA TOUCH YOUR PRETTY BUM-BUM!"

"Eek!" Evelon created a pink portal under her quickly as she teleported to the huge sandbox for Standing Long Jump. Damn it! DX

"Whoa! Evelon's quirk is awesome!" Kaminari amazed.

"I thought I was the only one pervert… Neito, you naughty dog!" Mineta chuckled in a perverted way.

"I never touch girls! I only copy their abilities!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Whoa! So, that's his quirk. Sharhi, how did you know his quirk?" Evelon asked as she created a portal, jumped into it, the portal changed the position to the mid-air, Evelon fell and landed on sandbox with a few amounts of sand splashed. She continued to run.

"He touched my luxurious hair like a pervert bold guy and I realized that he tried to copy our abilities," Sharhi replied as she jumped higher than normal human did, lifted her leg and kicked on the sandbox as she made the biggest wave of sand.

"Eeeeeeh! She can do that!" Mineta shocked.

"In comiiiing!" Kaminari screamed as he ran even faster and dodged the wave of sand with electricity. Mineta grabbed his two black balls from his hair, threw them on the ground and bounced away. Then, I got 'sand away' by the wave of sand and got sand on my eyes but still running. Sadly, I didn't do the Standing Long Jump and I was upset. Next was Grip Strength. Kaminari, Mineta, Evelon and I had normal strength but Sharhi's grip strength was 100. Insane but Yukino, Mashirao, Mezo, Rikido, Eijiro, Jurota, Tetsutetsu, and Setsuna were the strongest. For Repeated Side Steps, Evelon, Kaminari and I moved between three lines by sidestepping from one to the other. While Sharhi jumped quickly until Mineta used his Quirk to bounce himself quickly between the lines.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Mineta was going to capture Sharhi.

"Don't try to touch me, Baka!" Sharhi finished the Repeated Side Steps and ran faster again.

All of Class 2-A and 2-B students were amazed and commented about our obstacle course.

"Wow! Sharhi is very fast and strong! As well as Evelon used Portal," Chiraz amazed.

"True but I wonder what's Sharhi's quirk. I have to write it down," Midoriya mumbled as he wrote some details on his journal.

"You too," Uraraka sweatdropped.

"Go Pikachu!" Yukino and Kirishima cheered loudly.

"Hurry, guys! Let Minoru be the last!" Hagakure cheered.

"Aaaah! Don't say that, Toru!" Mineta screamed.

"Go, Evelon! Go, Neito!" Itsuka cheered for us, Class 2-B.

"You can do it, both of you!" Nirengeki cheered as well as my classmates did the same.

As we continued running, Sharhi grabbed the ball for Ball Throw. She made a baseball pitch position. She raised her arms and left leg while holding a ball, her left leg went down as both legs touched the ground, moved her right arm and threw the ball into the sky with a blast of wind.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaminari, Mineta and I shocked.

Evelon did the same but she threw the ball into her portals to increase higher. Kaminari threw the ball with lighting. Likewise, Mineta and I did the normal throw. The final test was swimming. All of us dove into the water and begun to swim. While we swam, something came out from the water. The shark popped out as it opened the mouth with sharp teeth.

"Waaaah! Shark!" Kaminari and Mineta screamed fearfully.

"Oh! Is this the part of the obstacle course?" Evelon tilted her head.

"We're going to be celebrities from 'The Jaw' movie! Wow! A realistic shark!" Sharhi amazed.

"What?! That's not the part of the test?!" Aizawa-sensei shocked, which means it wasn't the part of the obstacle course.

Even worse, the shark had green skin, muscular arms, and monstrous, sharp teeth. That shark wasn't a normal animal.

"Kill all newbies!" he screamed outrageously as he charged at us.

"Evelon, portal!" Sharhi shouted as Evelon activated the portal. Kaminari and Mineta went to the portal as they teleported to the sandbox.

I swam even faster but the shark grabbed and drowned into the water. I copied his quirk and struggled myself to be free but that shark was too strong as he gripped me harder than my bones were going to break and I didn't activate his quirk.

"You useless!" the shark opened his mouth and I shut my eyes.

*SLASH!*

As I opened my eyes, the shark's head chopped off by the girl with a left pink eye and held a lightsaber. And then, my eyes were blurred and went dark.

Sharhi's P.O.V.

I pulled Neito out of the water and landed on the side of the pool. The mutant shark died as it bleeds in the water. Kan-sensei checked on Neito and Evelon while Aizawa-sensei checked on me, Denki and Minoru, which I corrected their names.

"Neito was still unconscious. We need CPR," Kan-sensei said as he pumped Neito's chest.

"Sir, my classmate told me that he can do CPR," I pointed at Minoru.

"What?! Why me?!" Minoru shocked.

"The bet…" I whispered to him.

"Okay!" Minoru rushed in as he put his mouth on Neito and blew it as he performed the CPR. As for me, I was so lucky that Daddy gave me a waterproof smartphone and took a picture of them. Not gonna post on Facebook or Youtube. I rather printed and placed the picture in my scrapbook. :3

Luckily, we all heard Neito's coughing and he opened his eye widely. "What the fuck?!"

"Oi! Neito, your language! Also, I'm glad you're okay," Kan-sensei scolded and sighed in relief.

"Also, we got ourselves a draw but you have to thank Minuro for CPR. Without him, you'll become shark food and turn into shark shit," I said.

"Huh! But I thought it was a girl who saved me?!" Neito confused.

"We just pulled you out of the water. The shark committed suicide for some reason," I replied as I looked at the deceased shark.

"Everyone, the obstacle course is over and we have to move away from this area. Principle Nezu, Vlad King and I will investigate the villain," Aizawa-sensei announced.

"Uncle, is the shark a human or shark man or mutant?" Chiraz asked.

"We don't know but you should check on Monoma, Komaeda, Hinata, Kaminari and Mineta for their health as well as everyone else," Aizawa-sensei replied.

"I'm okay, Sir. All I need is fresh air," I responded. I didn't feel pain because I wasn't wounded. As well as Neito and the others. I looked at the dead shark again and analyzed it with my one eye.

Shark - mutant shark without a name - His birthday - today - the only purpose was to kill heroes, new or old ones.

I was guessing that shark was created by scientists... who didn't treat as their family. More like their slaves or monsters. I felt bad for him but I can't tame him and no choice but to save others than him.

"Sharhi, are you okay?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"Mm! I'm good," I nodded cheerfully as I hid my lightsaber handle behind my back and put under my shirt.

"Thank goodness that you're okay but where did the shark come from? Is there another villain?" Ochako asked.

"No idea. If there is, we have to stay alert," Yukino said.

"For now, let's go inside. We needed a rest," Eijiro suggested.

All of us went to the bathrooms, changed our uniforms and went back to our classrooms. All my classmates were chatting and our teachers decided to investigate the incident. I took out my smartphone and texted my brother.

**_SharhiTheSakuraDemonSlayer: "NJ, there's a dead shark at the pool. OvO"_**

**_NJ Komaeda: "Did you kill it while in the middle of the class?"_**

**_SharhiTheSakuraDemonSlayer: "Maaaaaybeee! :3"_**

**_NJ Komaeda: "Well, the heroes investigated the shark already. They might be going to ask you because you were in the pool."_**

**_SharhiTheSakuraDemonSlayer: "How did you know? :/ "_**

**_NJ Komaeda: "Your cellphone, duh?"_**

**_SharhiTheSakuraDemonSlayer: "GoG"_**

**_NJ Komaeda: "Don't worry, Principal Nezu and Aizawa-san knew us. I'm sure that they understand what we did."_**

**_SharhiTheSakuraDemonSlayer: "True! True! True! Do you think that our first day of class will suspend?"_**

**_NJ Komaeda: "Nope. Our first day continues. Let's meet up after school for the charity ball."_**

**_SharhiTheSakuraDemonSlayer: "Okay… T3T"_**

It was true that Aizawa-sensei and Principal Nezu knew us because we met them last week ago. They accepted us not just our quirks but also our abilities and insane skills as Ultimate Talented Students… Speaking of the devil, Neito should give Minoru the prize from the bet. As for me, I'll make some nicknames for my new friends. C:

Neito's POV

"I can't believe that ball pervert did that!" I yelled while I was brushing my teeth with my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Chill, man. He saved your life than complained about it. Also, you rewarded him. It was the first time you did that," Tetsutetsu said.

"I did ONCE…Just once," I sighed as I rinsed, threw out the water and wiped my mouth with my face towel. "How's Evelon?"

"She's fine, hanging out with the girls. She felt more comfortable than guys like us," Tetsutetsu answered as he folded his arms and led on the wall. "But that's okay. Girls can be different."

"True," I nodded. Somehow, I need to know who's that girl saved me but I wasn't the right mood to find her because I lost the bet.

After school, I went home as I got dressed for the charity ball that my parents told me. I wore my sky blue tuxedo, white polo shirt, blue bowtie, and white leather shoes. I combed my hair and put on men's cologne to make myself look good. My parents wore their elegant evening dress codes for the party. We rode on the limousine and drove to the luxury hotel. As we went out of the limousine and entered the ballroom of the luxury hotel, the charity ball was a garden theme with flower designs and the guests wore their colorful dresses and tuxedos. The guests were adults and senior citizens. They also had teens of the same age as I am but I wasn't socialized to the people that I don't know. If someone wanted to be friends with me, I'm available to talk to them as long as they're not talking about something weird or beyond weirder.

"Neito, is that you?"

I heard a familiar voice as I glanced to the right. It was Evelon in her glittering, black cocktail dress with long sleeves and black high heels. She still wore her mask but she was still stunning.

"I'm surprised that you're here," she said kindly.

"I'm surprised as you are. Let me guess. Your parents and your siblings are with you too," I guessed.

"Yes, my fathers, Sharhi and NJ are here because they have friends from Hope's Peak Academy, Future Foundation, other Heroes' agencies, and the government. They worked together for a brighter future. For now, we have a charity ball to donate the money for orphan children, people with terminal illnesses and other tragedies," Evelon explained.

"My father explained to me. So, I agreed to help others. The people we live here are 50% rich and 50% poor but we're still helping each other," I nodded with a smile.

"Evelon, is he your new friend from your class?" a teenage boy with short, white hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black tuxedo, white polo shirt, green necktie, and black leather shoes.

"Yes, NJ. This is Neito Monoma. Neito, this is my brother, Nagito Shane Komaeda," Evelon introduced me to her brother.

"Hello, Nagito. It's nice to meet you," I moved my hand to shake hands.

"Likewise… Just call me 'NJ'. My full name came from my late mother's idea with my father's name," NJ shook my hand. Ah! I see. NJ means 'Nagito Jr.'

"Anyway, NJ, where's Sharhi?" Evelon asked.

"Sharhi was at the backstage and readied for the open ceremony as a singer," NJ answered.

Oh! Sharhi was the singer for the opening ceremony. I'm certain that she got a lot of bashers tonight.

"Hello and welcome to the Future Foundation Charity Ball! Thank you for coming and celebrating this event! Now, all put your hands together for Shane Rhianne Komaeda to sing 'After the fire'!"

Everyone heard the announcement from the speakers as they gave them applause. The curtains from the stage opened and the music played.

After The Fire (Nai & Celeina Ann, 'Carole and Tuesday')

_Glowing touchpaper_

_Your sparks fly all around_

_Out of controlling_

_You burn me to the ground_

_Where you gonna turn when_

_Your whole world is burning?_

_This is the beginning_

_Don't give up_

As we all heard the singer, I was stupefied that it was a different girl. I mean, she had light blue and pink hair just like Sharhi but she has the same height as Ochako. Her eyes were silver. She wore a gold cocktail dress and shoes with diamond accessories.

_'Cause after the fire, new maps are drawn_

_Nothing to cry for, new dreams are born_

_Out of the ruins, flowers will grow_

_People rebuilding, stone by stone_

_After the fire, fire, fire_

_After the fire, fire, fire_

We listened to her voice as we touched our hearts. I didn't hear any people chatting or moving. She sang like an angel.

_Drawn to danger_

_I blew my own house down_

_With ashes blowing_

_Away over the town_

_Wash away my mad way_

_Purify my body_

_Wanna feel that heat rush_

_Over me_

_'Cause after the fire, new maps are drawn_

_Nothing to cry for, new dreams are born_

_Out of the ruins, flowers will grow_

_People rebuilding, stone by stone_

_After the fire, fire, fire_

_After the fire, fire, fire_

I thought that everyone related to the song. I read the old article about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. The Tragedy has been described by various people as being an extraordinary form of social unrest, which quickly escalated into uncontrolled, meaningless chaos, violence, and death. It was the Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. As a result, the people decided to form into an organization and helped people from the horrifying tragedy called 'Future Foundation'.

_The sky is glowing_

_Above the ruins_

_The walls are falling_

_A new beginning, beginning_

After the tragedy was over, they rebuilt the world in a better place. However, they needed to prepare themselves from the dark times. And then, the people with quirks appeared as they became heroes.

_After the fire, new maps are drawn_

_Nothing to cry for, new dreams are born_

_Out of the ruins, flowers will grow_

_People rebuilding, stone by stone_

_'Cause after the fire, new maps are drawn (The sky is glowing)_

_Nothing to cry for, new dreams are born (Above the ruins)_

_Out of the ruins, flowers will grow (The walls are falling)_

_People rebuilding, stone by stone (A new beginning)_

_After the fire, fire, fire (The sky is glowing)_

_After the fire, fire, fire (A new beginning)_

"Thank you, Shane Rhianne Komaeda for a lovely performance!" the announcer thanked loudly as the song was finished and we gave her a round of applause.

"Evelon, is that your sister? Is that her real height?" I asked Evelon who was next to me.

Evelon nodded. "My sister doesn't want attention by her appearance. She can reveal her true appearance if there's a special occasion or hero studies."

"She used my invention called 'Childlike-watch'. She can use it anytime," NJ added.

"I see… Well, I better get back to my parents," I smiled and walked away. I was lying about meeting up with my parents. I went outside to the garden for peace of mind. "Am I having a bad day or a mess-up day?!" I shouted freely with no people around because I felt exhausted by that craziness.

An hour later, I was returning to the ballroom.

"Alright! We set the bombs from the inside of the hotel."

"All we need to do is set the last bomb outside the ballroom and then, BOOM! They're gone. Too bad for the mutant shark got failed."

W-w-w-what?! Did I hear somebody?! O_O

I rushed to the hallway as I spotted two waiters put the bombing device at the ballroom door.

This is not happening! Am I in a daydream?! No! I heard them seriously. I know that I'm still a hero student but I have to-

"Hey, fakers! Don't ruin the party!" Someone stepped in as the two waiters saw her. It was Sharhi, still her real appearance. "Look! I know you're excited about the fireworks and explode the building but NOT HAPPENING!"

"Oh shit! She spotted us!" the first fake waiter shocked.

"We should kill her now!" The second fake waiter pulled out the gun and pointed at her.

I was stupefied that they tried to kill her. I rushed to her and-

*BANG*

"What the fuck?!" Sharhi gasped as I got shot at my left shoulder.

I held my wound to stop bleeding. This was the first time that I got shot. I was getting used to beat up by my training or accidents but now, I faced the terrorists or villains who hurt me. Sharhi rushed towards them, ran on the wall and triangle kicked at the first fake waiter's head as she punched the second fake waiter. She ran towards me as she checked on my left shoulder.

"Shit! It's deep. You might be died by chemical bullet or blood loss," Sharhi stated.

"Yeah… but most importantly, there's a bomb here!" I pointed in a panic.

Sharhi looked at the bomb device as she checked the system. "Looks like all the bombs connected this last bomb. Maybe I should hack it," she took out her smartphone under her gown and connected to the bomb device with the USB cord as she typed on the keypad.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way-"

*DEACTIVATING THE BOMB WITHIN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE DON'T UNPLUG THE DEVICE.*

Oh… How did she do that? O_O

"Now, for your wound. Good thing I brought my first aid kit," Sharhi took out her small first aid kit with tweezers and scalpel from under her gown. It was just like Doremon who had magical pouch for his gadgets. She unbuttoned my shirt and moved it with my tux. "Let me get that bullet."

"Whoa! Hey! You can at least call the nurse or doc- Waaah!" I screamed in pain as she sprayed on my wound with alcohol, cut it a little vertically and squeezed it to push out the bullet. She grabbed the tweezers, gripped the bullet and pulled it out quickly without a second thought. After removing the bullet, she put bandages on my left shoulder.

Sharhi gave me a medicine pill. "Here you go. You should drink it if you're really in pain. Plus, we're heroes-in-training or sidekicks-in-action. We can get reckless and damage but we're still going to fight with our battle wounds."

"Indeed, I'm hurt and I never got shot before!" I shouted at her angrily.

Sharhi blinked and tilted her head. "Nani the fuck?"

*Bang!*

"What the-Hey! I didn't get shot!" I checked myself that I wasn't shot again.

"Ow! My leg!" Unfortunately, I checked on Sharhi, her gown was soaking in blood. It was her left or right leg as she sat on the ground.

"Bwahahahaha! Only the sidekicks are here and no pro-heroes who will save you!" the crazy guy laughed as he wore a colorful tuxedo with a clown make up.

"Crap! It's Joker!" I shocked.

"Really? What a rip-off!" Sharhi scoffed.

"My name is BloodShot!" he yelled at us.

"Since our subordinates failed to explode the building, we can murder them from the inside," the woman in snakeskin cocktail dress. "I should call my boys to help me out," she smirked as she snapped her fingers and the five waiters went up to her.

"Lady Sedusa!"

"We're here for you, my goddess!"

"I'll protect you with my love!"

"I'm gonna kill them, your Grace!"

"Leave this to us!"

Oh god! They were madly in love with her!

"Neito, we have to knock them out!" Sharhi held my hand. Suddenly, my sight from my left eye turned pink as the words appeared in front of me and I read them.

Joey Lau - BloodShot – 12/07/89 - waiting for us to attack.

Melo Sachi- Sedusa- 02/15/89 - smirked with her strong scent of charm quirk.

Jon Gabe, Mishima Nishima, Nico Ren, Chiso Maiso and Ven Dale – manipulated their minds by Sedusa.

Whoa! I can read the information. Is this Sharhi's quirk?! Why it didn't activate at our obstacle test?!

"I'll tell you later but right now, beware of their movements!" Sharhi shouted as she got up with the wound on her leg.

"And what about your leg?" I asked.

"I'm alright. We have to knock them down," Sharhi pointed at the waiters who were brainwashed by Sedusa's quirk.

"And the villains?"

"You have the quirk, right? You can do it! Do the Matrix-style!" she cheered.

"What?! Why me?!" I shocked.

"Mwahahahaha! There's another boy toy. Obey me!" Sedusa laughed as she was spreading her charm quirk at me.

I saw her action through my eyes as I covered my nose and charged at her.

BloodShot raised his hand, targeted at me directly. "Stay away from my mistress!" he fired his bloodshot quirk as I read his actions with Sharhi's quirk and dodged his attacks quickly. I grabbed Sedusa's arm, tackled her and used her as a human shield.

"Surrender yourself or she'll be in danger!" I threatened him.

Bloodshot hesitated that he can't harm Sedusa.

"Kill the bitch, pervert!" Sedusa commanded loudly while Sharhi knocked the waiters out with her kung fu techniques.

Shit! What should I do?! Let her free and save Sharhi or keep her hostage and let Sharhi dodge… Wait for a second! I held Sedusa and I had copy quirk. That means…

"Hey Bloodshot! Try to be a good masochist so that I let her go and get you to punish," I suggested to Bloodshot loudly.

"You idiot! You can't command him-"

"Oh! Punish me, Mistress!" Bloodshot bent down and wiggled his butts.

Was he TRULY a masochist?! O_O

At least, I copied Sedusa's quirk and it worked for any genders.

"I'll fucking kill-"

Sedusa and Bloodshot were silent and collapsed by Sharhi's gun.

"What the?! Did you kill them?! Pro-Heroes and Sidekicks don't kill villains!" I shocked as I checked on them.

"Chillax! I used the tranquilizer gun. They just knocked out," Sharhi said as she pointed the needles at Bloodshot's and Sedusa's butts. "So, knock them out will be better."

"I guess… We should tie them up. You stay there and report to the pro-heroes while I get the ropes from the janitor's room," I told her and left to get some ropes. After I got the ropes from the janitor's room and tied the villains, the pro-heroes arrived and took them away immediately. Before we entered the ballroom, Sharhi forced me as we stayed in the hotel room. "Hey! We defeated the villains. What about the bomb?"

"No worries. The bomb got deactivated and the pro-heroes checked it. As for us, we need to change our clothes. NJ and Evelon sent us the clothes that we wore so that your parents won't see it. Did you swallow the medicine pill that I gave you?" Sharhi asked as she took out the same clothes from the closet.

"You mean this? I do it anyway," I put the medicine pill into my mouth and swallowed it. I gathered a water bottle from the refrigerator and drank it. "How about you?"

"I did the same as you. The medicine pill can heal any wounds, thanks to the Ultimate Pharmacist from my former school," she replied as she fixed her wound with medicines and bandages. "Use the bathroom to change up, Baka!"

"Right!" I rushed to the bathroom and changed my new, same clothes. After we got changed, we returned to the ballroom. I noticed the Pro-heroes and villains left a while ago. All the people in the ballroom were sitting on their chairs and eating their dinner on the tables.

"Neito, my dear. Where were you?" my mother asked worriedly.

"I went to the bathroom and got lost. Sorry about that," I apologized as I took a seat.

"At least, Sharhi is with you. Anyway, the buffet has a very long line of people. So, I got your favorite meals for my baby boy," my mother smiled as she served the plate with my favorite foods on the plate.

"Please stop calling me 'baby' but thanks, Mom," I sighed and felt embarrassed.

"Haha! Baby Neito!" Sharhi giggled as well as she teased me.

"So, this is your wonderful daughter, Shane Rhianne. She has the same beautiful appearances as her mother," my mom smiled.

"Of course. As well as my son has her eyes. Your son, Neito has the same mother's eyes and father's hair," the tall man with a white ponytail and grey eyes. He was just like NJ but in the '40s.

"My! Nagito, thank you. He is our son after all. Oh! Neito, I like to meet Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata, our friends from the Future Foundation," my dad introduced me to Komaeda-san and Hinata-san.

"Nice to meet you, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san," I greeted kindly to them… Nani ?! Komaeda-san was Sharhi's dad. I didn't know my parents befriended them.

"It is nice to meet you, Neito-kun. Your parents, my husband and I talked about you… So, I decided that I invited you for an interview to enter the Future Foundation as our intern," Hinata-san smiled.

*PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFTTT!* Both Sharhi and I were shocked as we spit our drinks at our faces. Our families were speechless as they looked at us and each other.

Sedusa's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! We failed our mission because of those brats! Now, this shitty clown and I stuck inside a disgusting jail room.

"Mistress, I'm glad we're together!" Fuckface cooed me.

"Shut up, you disgusting clown! Because of you, we failed our mission for our real master!" I screamed at him.

"Wow… That's a kinda harsh thing to say to your ally."

As I turned around, I saw a mysterious man, covered in his black cape and a full face mask. He stepped inside the jail room.

"What do you want?" I scoffed.

"I'm here to set you free from your misery," he replied with his deep voice.

I laughed as I looked at him. "Oh really! If you want to help me, I command you to kill yourself," I joked sarcastically as I waited for his reaction.

The man stared at me for a second as he took out his gun. "As you wish… Thanks for the information."

"Huh? Are you shitting me or-"

*BANG!*


	2. 2 - Trust to make your pals closer

**Neito's P.O.V.**

"Congratulation, Neito-kun! You passed! Welcome to Future Foundation!" Komaeda-san congratulated me with a cheerful smile.

"Hey-hey! I'm the one who can say that… Nevermind… Welcome to the Future Foundation, Neito-kun. Your parents will be proud of you," Hinata-san smiled.

"Thank you, everyone! I'll do my best as an intern," I bowed respectively.

Granted, I got hired by the Future Foundation. Their interview was very fluent… Honestly, they watched my failed videos from Sports Festival, Final Exams, and Joint Training Battle but I was still answered with my strategic and analytical mind. Anyway, the people who interviewed me were Hinata-san, Komaeda-san and Mr. Naegi. According to my parents, they were friends since high school.

Suddenly, Mr. Naegi heard his smartphone as he answered his call. "Yes, dear. I'll tell Hinata-san for the mission… Alright, I'll there at 6 PM with salad. I love you, bye!" then he ended the call. "Hinata-san, Kyoko-chan sent you an email for the investigation. She wanted to hire your agents."

"Of course. Thanks, Naegi-san… Neito-kun, do you have free time?" Hinata-san asked me as he checked his computer.

I nodded. "I do have free time but I'll begin the mission."

"Not right away but tomorrow. As for today, I'll give you a mission from … Just give me a second to call your partner," he smiled as he continued to type on a computer and called someone on his cellphone.

A few minutes later, the door opened and someone stepped in… It was Sharhi in her child mode. Plus, her hero costume was a sleeveless, black shirt, stockings, gold and red knee pads, white shoes and a short, red kimono with the patterns of flowers and butterflies. She was fashionable but not a hero type.

"Blondicai, you're not wearing your hero costume," Sharhi raised a brow as she put her hand on the side of her waist.

"This is my hero costume and my hero name is Phantom Thief," I replied to her.

"Hmm… If you are, then where are your mask and your persona?"

"What?"

Komaeda-san chuckled. "Okay, kids. Gather around and we'll give you the mission."

"You may sit first," Hinata-san said as we sat on the chairs. He grabbed a few papers from the printer and gave them to us. "Mrs. Kyoko Naegi hired both of you to find Rhianne Cortez."

We looked at the papers as we had the missing person flyer of Rhianne Cortez, information and location. I was quite surprised that she was a foreign college student from the Philippines. She studied Business Management for 4 years. Her appearance was fair skin, brown eyes, and wavy, black hair.

"Rhianne Cortez was missing yesterday. It was reported by her father, Ferico Cortez. He wanted my wife to investigate her but she can't because she's eight-month pregnant. So, she decided to hire one of the agents in the Future Foundation. Which is you and Sharhi," Mr. Naegi explained.

"I hope she's still alive… Welp! Challenge accepted!" Sharhi cheered excitedly.

Wait! Wait! We're on the mission already?! What about the tour?! O_O

"So, all the information and profile are on the files. We should read them first," Sharhi said.

"Yup! That was how Hajime, Makoto, Kyoko and I did the detective work for a long time," Komaeda-san smiled.

"Neito and I will read these to my office. Is it alright?" Sharhi asked.

"Of course and also, give Neito a tour," Hinata-san suggested kindly.

As we finished the meeting and left the room, Sharhi gave me a tour of the Future Foundation. They had different departments, offices, laboratories, gardens, a cafeteria, a large kitchen, bathrooms and so on. This place was the best agency than the other hero agencies. At the end of the tour, Sharhi and I went to her office. To my surprise, I got jealous of her. She had her personal computer on a table, spinning pink chair, coffee machine, mugs, mini refrigerator, fluffy, soft, black sofa with stuff toys, anime figurines and book selves.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Sharhi asked with a grin.

"Me? No, I have my room with my designs… Anyway, our mission is to find Rhianne, right?" I sat on the sofa. "Why they can't rely on the police or pro-heroes?"

"They can trust them sometimes but Papa and Auntie Kyoko have bad feelings about them. Like, you know, the corrupted version. Not all of them but they wanted to be sure. Let's skip that one. We should read the profiles and pieces of information," Sharhi said as she made some tea.

I took the papers and read them. "Do you have a hero name?"

"Yeah… My hero name is 'Wild Flower'. I wanted 'Demonica' but 'Wild Flower' has a nice ring to it as the flower goes in the wild," Sharhi replied as she served some tea.

"Interesting… So, our mission is to investigate Rhianne. She's rich because her father is a CEO of the Filipino Bank. She has closest friends, including her boyfriend, Max Aquas. And, she's going to be Cum laude at the college graduation. I think that's the reason why she got kidnapped because the culprit is super jealous of her," I guessed.

"Yeah. That will be option number one but we're wondering the other options. We need to ask the witnesses first. Our first witness is her boyfriend, Max. According to his testimony, Rhianne went strange after school. She told him that he won't leave her alone or stay by her side. The next morning, she was gone and their friends didn't know where she went. That was her father heard Max, mad at him and reported to the police first… Hmm… You shall talk to Max while I will talk to her dad," Sharhi replied as she sipped her tea.

"Wait a sec! We should team up as we should go together," I suggested.

"True but we need to split up because we have two choices. Max is the witness and Rhianne's father is our client. I think they didn't trust each other due to Rhianne's disappearance. We need to hear their perspectives in different ways. The only people who can trust is both of us, not the witnesses or clients. As a result, we can solve it for the truth," Sharhi explained as she finished her tea. "Well, we have the locations between the apartment and the hotel. Let's start the mission. Should we ask Evelon for her portal."

"Nope, the apartment isn't that far. I can call my driver… Is Evelon at work too?" I asked as I remembered Evelon. She was Sharhi's sister and my classmate. We were hanging out with each other, just like my friends in Class 2-B.

"Not today. She works as a freelancer for now. She went to the videogame store to buy a new game," she answered.

"I see… I was wondering. Why she wore a mask every day? Itsuka asked her and Evelon replied that she doesn't want attention," I said.

"Well… I promised her that I won't tell anyone, even you. So, you should wait for her to trust anyone," Sharhi smiled and gave a white card. "Come on, slowpoke! A game is a foot!" she cheered as she left the office and I came along. As I looked at the white card, I was stupefied that she gave me a Future Foundation Hero ID with my full name, address, and information. Wow! This agency was so advance.

**Denki's P.O.V.**

I sighed in frustration after I failed the interviews. My parents forced me to do the hero internship from the heroes' agencies as I need to get hired by them in one week but I was so unlucky. Because of this, I felt hungry. I should buy a hamburger for dinner. As I was going to the Mcdonald's, I was surprised that I saw the high school girl with short, pink hair and a mask, rushed to the alley. I realized that it was Eve, Sharhi's younger sister.

"Stop right there!" I heard her shouting as I followed her to the alley. While I checked on her, I saw three older thugs held a schoolgirl. The schoolgirl was terrified as she tried to free herself from them.

"Eh? A fangirl with a mask? A weak girl like you can't handle with us," the first thug smirked.

"Let her go or else, you will regret it," Eve threatened them. Whoa! She did the threating. OoO

Three thugs laughed as the schoolgirl was confused. I knew that I'm still a hero-in-training or sidekick but I have to do something.

"Boys, hold her. Well, I'll unmask her," the first thug went closer to Eve but he fell and screamed into the pink portal. We were shocked that it was her trap.

"Hey! Where did he go?!" the second thug confused as the pink portal appeared below the schoolgirl as she fell into it and then popped out from another pink portal that the first thug fell.

"W-w-w-what?!" the school girl surprised.

"Run! Runaway! Call the pro-hero or police!" Eve shouted as she pushed the school girl away from the thugs.

"I will! Thanks!" the school girl thanked as she ran away.

"Damn it! That bitch took our dinner!" the third thug grabbed the metal pile from the trash as he tried to hit Eve but I rushed to her as I grabbed the metal pile and stunned him with my electricity. "Eeeeeouch!" he screamed and passed out on the ground.

"Pikachu!" Eve surprised as I blushed when she called me by my nickname.

"Eve, the girl is out and we need to get out of here," I told her.

"You won't get away!" the second thug or the last one standing shouted as he pulled out the gun and fired it. And then, I hugged Eve to protect her.

"Freeze!" the police arrived as I looked up and the last thug surrendered. The other police captured him and the other two. "Sir, are you and your friend alright?" the police asked me as he patted my shoulder.

I checked at myself and Eve. "Hey, Eve. Are you okay?"

Eve looked at me and nodded. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm okay too. We're okay, sir!" I replied to the police. We were okay. I heard a gunshot from that dude but we didn't get hurt. I think he missed the shot. Hoping no one got hurt by the missing gunshot.

30 minutes later after we explained to the police, they let us go and the three thugs were in jail because we showed our IDs to the police that we're the students of U.A. High and saved the schoolgirl. As we went out of the police station, the schoolgirl approached us.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me out there! I thought I was gonna die," the school girl thanked with a cheerful smile.

"You're welcome. Heroes or not, I'm still doing it for the right thing, even it's reckless… Anyway, I can teleport you back home. Can I see your address?" Eve asked.

"Sure but I didn't catch your name," she remembered.

"My name is Evelon Hinata," then she looked at me. "Oh! This is…Um…"

"Denki Kaminari," I introduced myself as I made a check hand gesture and a wink with confidence.

"Thanks, Evelon, Denki! I'm Kaori," Kaori smiled. She told Eve about her address and phone number. Eve used her portal to teleport Kaori home safely.

"I'm kinda surprised that you called me 'Pikachu'," I chuckled.

"That's because your hair is like a Pikachu, Denki. As well as Sharhi and Yuki-chan called you too," Eve explained.

"That's okay. We didn't see each other more often. I only know 'Eve', instead of Evelon," I grinned cheerfully.

Eve tilted her head. "It's 'E-ve-lon', not 'Eve-lon'," she corrected.

"Oh! I see… Well, what do you want to go next?" I asked and blushed.

"Going home. I bought Persona 5 the Royal game that I was going to play on weekends. How about you?" she replied.

"Same as you are but I need to buy a hamburger at the Mcdonald's," I answered.

Evelon looked around as she didn't see a Mcdonald's fast food. "I didn't see it on this street. How about Bareburger?" she pointed.

"N-n-n-nani?! The Bareburger has expensive prices on burgers. Plus, I spent my money on my job search for the hero agencies," I dumbfounded.

"Did you do the job search, having interviews and tried to get hire by the hero agencies?" she asked.

"Yeah but I was unlucky because I didn't get accepted," I sighed sadly.

"Well, at least you tried. Papa said that it's okay that you failed the interview because you'll still learn and practice. You need to find the mistakes and correct them if there's another interview. Since you saved and protected me back there, I'll treat you as a 'thank you'," Eve held my hand and pulled me. "C'mon! I never ate a hamburger from the Bareburger."

I was surprised that Eve's expressions made me happy. Even, she wore a mask, she was very cheerful. In the end, we ate hamburgers together at the Bareburger. I should return the favor for her. Maybe my female friends knew what the girl likes.

**Neito's P.O.V.**

"Since you can trust me as a hero-in-training, I'll copy the map with the marks that the kidnapper showed you," I took a picture of the map with my smartphone.

"Yeah… I never trust the police as well as her dad and the other detective. I have no choice but I have to trust my friends and you," Max said as he looked at me with his serious eyes.

"As long as we don't tell everyone," I nodded. "Making a promise isn't easy but I'll do my very best to find her."

"Thanks," Max nodded as well.

As I left the apartment where Max stayed with his college friends, I spotted Sharhi, waiting for me at the black van as she crossed her arms. Her appearance changed to normal as nobody saw her. "So, how was it?"

"At first, he didn't trust me but I told the whole truth that I wasn't on Rhianne's dad's side and worked with . In the end, he told me the full story. Rhianne never loved her father because she witnessed his womanizer that caused her mom to commit suicide. After their graduation from high school, she went to Japan with Max and her friends for college. She worked as a hostess at the age of eighteen and doesn't need her father's money to pay for her tuition. Before she was kidnapped, she told Max that someone was spying on her… That means that kidnapper is a stalker," I explained to Sharhi.

"Glad you got the report from Max. However, that stalker is the member of a yakuza group and hired by her adopted father," Sharhi replied.

My eyes widened open that she said. "Wait! Nani?! Is that true?! Did you ask Rhianne's father?!"

"I didn't ask him… I saw his full story in him… Let's go inside the van so that I can explain to you," Sharhi opened the van as we went inside, locked the door and sat on our seats. "This van is soundproof and bulletproof… Here's my evidence about Rhianne's father," she held my hand as my vision started to blur and changed into a different point of view.

_In the abandoned building, the members of the yakuza group let this person into the room. The girl in her school uniform with black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes tortured Rhianne by pushing her to a full tank of water and ice. As she rose Rhianne up, Rhianne coughed as she cried in agony._

_"Rhianne, if you will tell me that truth, where is it?!" the man shouted._

_"I don't know! I don't know! Please, Daddy! I beg of you!" Rhianne cried but she was slapped by him._

_"Stop torturing her. We need her alive and making her suffer," he commanded to the girl._

As the vision was over, I gasped. I was so shocked that it was Rhianne's dad who kidnapped her and Sharhi's quirk. "I can't believe that bastard tortured her daughter! Also, what's your quirk, Sharhi?"

"My quirk is… Analysis Information. I can see and read people's perspectives and pieces of information by looking at them while talking to them. It's like you're reading a book about people's history. Because what you said that Rhianne's dad is a womanizer, he was focused on me like a pervert. It's a good thing that I can focus his eyes so that I can get more shreds of evidence that we needed. I know it's cheating but this is real life with quirks. We're not detectives. We're future pro-heroes who want to save people's lives as our number one priority," she answered my question.

"No wonder that I can't use your quirk during the obstacle… Anyway, Rhianne's dad hired a yakuza group and the girl was with her. Who are they?" I asked as I rubbed my chin with my index finger.

"Dunno the yakuza's group name but I'm glad that they weren't from Kuzuryuu Clan. As for the girl, her name is Shane Amandy. She knew Rhianne as she talked to Rhianne's dad. Her motive is to get revenge for stealing her childhood," she replied.

"Man! That's a lot of bad guys. We should report this to the Future Foundation and bring him to the court," I suggested.

"Yeah, but we need solid evidence like video records or voice records. My vision can't copy through computers. Hoping my brother invents one. As well as we need to rescue Rhianne as a victim and witness," Sharhi added.

"True… I guess we need to go there and save her but how? I only see an abandoned building."

"According to him, Rhianne is in the old supermarket from the rural province. Do you have a map?" Sharhi asked as she opened the laptop.

"I got it from Max," I gave my smartphone to her. She took out the USB cable as she connected my smartphone to her laptop. I watched her as she typed on the keyboard and searched the location quickly. "Should we ask someone for navigation?"

"Nope… Got it! They wereeee… the middle of the road at the 'Suicide Forest'," Sharhi showed me the map with lines that were connected to the X's that Max drew. The circle that Sharhi drew was on the center with the address.

"If Rhianne is there, what about the X's that Max drew," I raised a brow.

"I think those are for learning the truth about Rhianne's past. It takes 3 weeks or one month to search and learn valuable lessons from 'Special Section 2'… We'll let Max and his friends do it while we, heroes-in-training, save her," she said.

"Ooookay… Since we found Rhianne's whereabouts and her culprit, what's the plan?"

After we discussed the plan, we drove to the exact location where Rhianne was at night time. Sharhi and I were too young to drive. Likewise, we asked Sharhi's family driver. Sharhi activated three drones with camcorders, made by NJ as they flew into the old building that no one saw them.

"Okay, Mr. Moris, check the videos and capture the culprit's action. Don't worry about the record. They recorded themselves for 24 hours. If there's something happens to us, call for back up," Sharhi commanded.

"Of course, young lady," Mr. Moris nodded.

We got off the van and went to the backside of the old building with the guard blocked the door. Sharhi gave me the night vision shades and tranquilizer gun for an emergency if the old building goes blackout. We hid behind the bushes. Sharhi reloaded her-

"Sharhi, is that a sniper rifle?!" I shocked that she brought a bigger and longer gun AKA sniper rifle.

"What? Big guns are better but this is still a tranquilizer gun," Sharhi reloaded the tranquilizer needles. "As long as we don't shot the head or neck," she focused at the guard and pulled the trigger.

"Yeeouch!" The guard got hit on the butt as I snickered and covered my mouth. The guard saw us but he was knocked out and fell his face on the dog poop.

"Eeeeew! He was covered in poop… Should we move him?" I asked.

"Nope," Sharhi went to the door as I followed her quickly. She opened the door slowly and we took a peek. As a result, no one was there.

"Huh? No one's here. Where the hell is everyone? Did they slack off?" I was confused right now. "Did we get early?"

Sharhi looked up with her shades on. "I saw the drone went to the upper floor. I think it found something. C'mon," she went up the stairs.

"I hope Rhianne is there, not any random Déjà vu," I whispered as I followed her. Suddenly, we heard a cry from the room. Rhianne's voice! We rushed to the room as Sharhi destroyed the door with one strong kick.

"FREEZE! MOTHERFUCKERS!" Sharhi shouted angrily as she pointed the sniper rifle at Shane and Rhianne's dad. "We're the heroes of Future Foundation! Ferico Cortez, you're under arrest for kidnapping and abuse to your adopted daughter! Release her at once or you'll face the consequences!"

"Tsk! Only just the two of you. Everyone, seize them!" Rhianne's dad shouted as he tried to call his back up.

I looked around but no one appeared. Is he calling for the yakuza groups?

"What?! Where are those idiots?! I paid them without a single penny!" he shouted outrageously.

"That's because we already know. We are ready perfectly," Sharhi smirked.

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

"Argh! Shane, do your thing!" he commanded Shane as Shane started to attack but Sharhi ran and did the flying kick at her.

"Neito, rescue Rhianne!" Sharhi shouted as I rushed to Rhianne and her bastard dad, Ferico.

Ferico grabbed Rhianne's hair as he fired his gun at me but I managed to dodge the bullet. I kept dodging just like in training from my previous year. As I found the opening, I pulled out my tranquilizer gun and shot him at the shoulder. Ferico felt the pain as he collapsed and released her. I grabbed Rhianne's hand. "We have to get out of here! Don't worry, we're here to save you!" we ran outside the room. Suddenly, three yakuza arrived as I pulled Rhianne behind my back.

"Stay right there, pretty boy! We're getting our dessert," the yakuza with his eyeglasses smirked as he sprung his bat.

"Make me, scumbags," I glared at them.

As the yakuza charged, they fell and screamed into the pink portal with electricity from out of nowhere.

"Hey! Hey! Are you guys okay?"

We looked at the lower ground. Evelon waved at us and Denki did the derpy move.

"Is he okay?" Rhianne blinked.

"He's okay. He used his quirk to make his brain busted," I replied.

"Anyway, where's Sharhi?" Evelon asked.

*CRAAAAAAAASH!*

The window crashed and the glass shattered as we witnessed Shane was thrown and fell into the boxes.

"Um… Did I murder her?" Sharhi asked loudly.

"Uuuuggggh…"

"Nope," we replied.

I found the rope under my feet as I grabbed it. I went closer to Shane as I decided to tie her but the blades popped and charged at me.

"Oh shit!" I shocked as I moved back quickly and then, the blades were cut off by Sharhi with her pink lightsaber in her hand. I recognized her lightsaber and realized that she saved me from drowning and the mutant shark tried to eat me.

"Dude, that was dangerous! Shane has deadly drill hair quirk," Sharhi rushed to me as she pulled me up.

Shane got up as her hair transformed into drills and started to attack us. We dodged them faster.

"Evelon, take them with you!" Sharhi commanded.

Evelon opened her portal as let Rhianne, Denki and herself escape. "Neito, you have to escape now!"

I want to avoid Shane's hair but I can't leave Sharhi alone. As I looked at her, Sharhi dashed away from Shane's attacks and sliced them quickly. I tried to remember and think of something to stop Shane. I realized that Sharhi had the sniper rifle with tranquilizer needles. Since she didn't carry it and my tranquilizer gun can't reach the long-distance, she just dropped at the room where Rhianne got locked up.

"Evelon, close the portal now!" I ran upstairs.

"Nani?!" Evelon shocked but she had no choice as she closed the portal to let Rhianne and Denki safe.

I ran to the room as all the things were messed up and destroyed by Sharhi's and Shane's fight. Luckily, I found the sniper rifle on the floor, next to Ferico. I grabbed the sniper rifle and pointed Shane at the broken glass window. Sharhi's dodges were quite fast but Shane stayed on her position. It was a perfect time to shoot her. I targeted at her until I heard a scream as I turned around and blocked it. It was Ferico who regained consciousness as he attempted to knock me off with the piece of wood.

"How dare you to disturb my plan to get what I want?!" he shouted outrageously.

I didn't know what is he talking about. As I heard the fight, Sharhi was deeply in trouble. She was the only person who can see people's perspectives. I glared at Ferico. "As an abusive father? As if?!" I kicked his nuts as he collapsed again. I pointed at Shane, pulled my trigger and shot her at the back. Granted, Shane knocked off.

Sharhi panted and sighed. She looked up with a smile. "Thanks, Neito!"

"No problem!" I replied.

Two hours later, the police arrived as they arrested Shane and Ferico for kidnapping and torturing Rhianne. Max and his friends came and hugged Rhianne with tears of joy.

"You will never succeed, Rhianne! Max is-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?! You're delusional, despairful psychopath!" Sharhi slapped Shane to left and right in ten times. Evelon, Denki, the others and I jaw-dropped to see how insane Sharhi was. "Also, it WAS your fault that you lost your scholarship and hardworking to achieve your degree. I'm pretty sure Sister Ganda will be very upset of your childhood revenge. If you want to kill me, then I'm Shane Rhianne Komaeda or call me 'Sharhi'. Don't forget and use my name, got it?!"

Shane was speechless as the police sent her to the prison with Ferico.

"Um… Let me guess. Did you read her mind?" I guessed as I knew it.

"Yup! Rhianne's real name is Shane Givanim but she stole Shane's favorite name that wishes to change if she's adopted. My family called me 'Shane' or 'Rhianne'. So, I decided to make one as 'Sharhi'," she explained which I kinda amazed.

"About Rhianne and the others?" Evelon asked.

"As for Rhianne, she will graduate in peace with her real, deceased family's inheritance. Her inheritance was protected by their trustworthy friend, Uncle Byakuya. That was why Ferico wanted to steal it. They have a lot of histories but I let Rhianne, Max and their friends discover themselves," Sharhi responded.

"True… I don't know what happened but we completed the mission," Denki sighed in relief as he stretched his arms. "Let's go home. I'm getting sleepy."

"Yeah, it's night time," Evelon noticed at the night sky.

"Good thing that the police didn't arrest us because we got permissions from the Future Foundation and the government. Mr. Moris, take us to the UA dorms please," Sharhi commanded.

"Of course, young lady," Mr. Moris bowed. At the end, we all went home safely.

One week after the kidnapping incident, everyone read the news about us that we saved Rhianne from her father. Evelon and Denki helped us out that they took care of the yakuza members who were hired by Ferico. The court declared Ferico 'guilty' as we gathered all the evidence and witnesses. They sent him to jail. As for Shane Amandy, they sent her back to the Philippines and put her in jail. My friends from Class 2-B gave me some good compliments and my parents were so proud of me for doing my hero works. I wanted to say something to Class 2-A but Sharhi was there that she might tease me again. I finished my school work until someone gave me an envelope.

"Here you go. It came from the Future Foundation," Sharhi said.

I accepted the envelope and opened it. Thus, I was surprised. "Wait! What is this?"

"Payday? Salary? I mean, we worked hard from the kidnapping case. So, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi gave the payday to us. As well as Evelon and Denki because they did the combo moves for electrical portals," Sharhi answered as she sat on my table.

"Thanks but it supposed to be a Hero Internship. Like you know, the sidekicks or students learn from the pro-heroes," I explained.

"Yeah… Because I'm your senpai," Sharhi replied.

My eyes widened open. "What?! But we're still in the same year."

Sharhi laughed. "Just kidding but seriously, Papa told me that I'm your senior because I'm an advanced hero agent at Future Foundation. I know we were trained by the pro-heroes like All Might, Air Jet, Erasure head and others but the Future Foundation can accept in all ages… Well, only students from hero-in-training schools and Hope Peak's Academy. It depends on our skills," she explained.

"Huh? I never knew that… Are there other pro-heroes at the Future Foundation?" I asked.

"Pro-heroes, assassins, agents and more… If you need a pro-hero to teach you, then ask Papa or Dad to guide you. I'm sure they can help you. For now, we take a break for school works. Our hero quests will be optional," she answered with a smile.

"I see… Thanks," I thanked as she left. The Future Foundation is very particular, especially Sharhi. I didn't realize that we went on a mission without a pro-hero to guide or teach us. Is it okay for UA about this? I guess… I should research about the Future Foundation and Hope Peak's Academy.


	3. 3 - Challenge for Improvement

Chapter 3 – Challenge for improvement

"Alright! First-round! Go!"

I readied with my pose as Denki charged to attack me. I kept dodging as I gripped my fist and tried to punch him but Denki grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. The same way as Uraraka did to me.

"Next, second round!"

Consequently, I gave my flying kick but Denki dodged it as I fell off the ring.

"Final round!"

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I charged at Denki and want to throw him but I got backfired because he grabbed me on my shoulder and hip. And then, threw me on the ground like his dummy. As a result, EPIC FAILED! DX

"And the winner is… Kaminari! Good job, Kaminari! You learned how to self-defense!" Nekomaru-sensei gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks! You taught me all about the martial arts. Also, massage techniques. I tried on Midoriya and he liked it that I made him fall asleep," Denki felt proud of himself.

"Awesome! Keep on training until the very end. If you need hand-to-hand combat or anything, you can ask me or I'll ask one of my friends to help you. Same to you, Monoma. You need to keep up too," Nekomaru-sensei reminded with a proud smile. He didn't act mean or rude to me. He supported us to improve more.

"Hai(yes)," I replied with a sigh.

After our training, we got dressed and went to the cafeteria for drinks. I sighed for frustration.

"Jeez! Neito, you have a lack of physical education because you used too much of your quirk and overconfidence," Denki commented.

"You used a lot of electricity and became derpy. Additionally, you weren't good at martial arts," I replied with a smirk.

"I am now. I was the one who paralyzed a few villains from Paranormal Liberation with my quirk as a lightning rod," he raised a brow.

"Still thinking of you as a tool," I rolled my eyes.

"Still arrogant," Denki pouted.

It was a month that we trained, learned something new, and part-time worked in the Future Foundation. We hang out more often than being strangers. I supposed to be better than Denki or other classmates from Class 2-A but now, I focused on my own for a while, like my classmates from Class 2-B. As I grabbed my cold royal milk tea, I noticed Denki bought a coke and a lemon-flavored soda.

"Are you going to get sugar rush?" I asked.

"Oh! I bought for myself and Eve. She said that she worked on a rescue mission with NJ," Denki replied.

"I see," I nodded.

We went to the laboratory as we checked on Evelon and NJ. NJ was sitting on the chair and typing on his computer with a lot of monitors while Evelon sat on a gaming chair with the VR headset on. She was still wearing the mask that we don't know her face yet.

"NJ, Evelon, I thought you two are on a mission," I was confused as I looked at the monitors.

"We were… We decided to choose to work from home. Instead of going into a hidden warehouse with kidnapping victims, we used my hacking skills and Evelon's portal," NJ explained to us as he showed us how it worked. Denki and I looked at the monitors. We saw ten kids sat on the floor in the room, a man was making sharp blades at the dirty kitchen and the other was watching on a tv and relaxing on the sofa in the living room. "I hired an uncover agent, disguised as a hostess for getting the information of these assholes. After I succeed to find them, I hacked their phones and connected them to my computer system. I added the mini-drones with cameras as they traced them. Since you saw the monitors, Evelon will do that part."

"What part?" Denki tilted his head.

Unexpectedly, we saw a pink portal under the kids and they fell on it. Thus, the pink portal appeared as all the kids teleported here. We were astonished that Evelon saved them.

"Hello, kids! I'm NJ Komaeda and you're all safe here as I'm going to call your parents and take you home… Neito, can you copy Denki's quirk?" NJ asked.

"Sure," I touched Denki's hair to copy his electric quirk.

As the kids went to the other room with two assistants, NJ told us that Denki and I will capture two kidnappers with electricity while Evelon teleported two of them. In conclusion, it was a success that we made two kidnappers unconscious as Denki and I got our brain in short-circuit, leaving us in a vulnerable state for 1 hour. Meaning, we became double derpers.

One hour later, we regained consciousness as we relaxed on the sofa. Evelon gave us the drinks that we ordered a while ago.

"Here you go… After you two went on derpy, I put your drinks inside the refrigerator to make them colder," Evelon said.

"Thanks, Eve," Denki thanked with a smile as he drank his coke.

"I'm glad you noticed but thank you," I smiled as I accepted my royal milk tea and drank it.

"By the way, someone left the lemon-flavored soda. Do you know who belongs too?" Evelon asked as she showed the soft drink.

"That's yours, Eve. I bought it for you," Denki blushed.

"Oh-oh! Thank you. You shouldn't do that. I'll pay for you," Evelon surprised.

"No-no! It's okay. You can take it as a good job gift," Denki smiled.

"Really? Thank you. That's very sweet of you," Evelon giggled.

I looked at Denki and Evelon. "Wait a minute… Are you guys courting each other?"

Because of my question, they were ultimately blushed by looking at their faces.

"No-no-no! We're just friends," Evelon shook her head.

"Yes, just friends!" Denki agreed.

I raised my brow that I knew them quickly. In one month, Evelon can't stop talking about Denki as she always drinks lemon sodas and mango shakes. As well as Denki, Sharhi told me that Denki was asking about Evelon if she has free time. Those two were secretly lovey-dovey couples. I wanted to tell Evelon to stop hitting Denki but I can't do that because Sharhi might gonna kick my ass, same as Itsuka might chop me.

"Oh! That reminds me, I forgot to ask NJ for a pro-hero who can train me," I suddenly remembered.

"Well, I can search the pro-hero for you," Evelon said as she guided us to the hallway and pointed the huge chart on the wall. "That chart is the list of workers here in Future Foundation. We have the list of pro-heroes who worked here. Some of them came from UA and others came from different countries," she explained.

As I looked at the list, they have pro-heroes' names on the list but I don't know them personally or they weren't popular. Especially, I caught my attention that I saw the name 'Cautious Hero'.

"Cautious Hero? Is he exist?" I raised a brow and rubbed my chin with my index finger.

"Oh! I met him but he came from Gaeabrande. He's a powerful hero but super cautious," Evelon explained.

"Really? I should ask him to train me," I smiled sarcastically.

Denki looked at the list. "Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia, Danny Phantom, Touma Kamijou, One Punch Man? Who's Bald Cape?"

"Bald Cape is a hero who defeated most powerful villains in one deadliest punch," Evelon answered.

"Say whaaaaaat?! Sounds like Midoriya. Maybe I should ask him to meet that guy," Denki wondered.

"Also, All Might too," Evelon suggested as she giggled.

"I'll think about it later," I said as I looked at all the pro-heroes' names on the list. All of them were foreigners, Japanese, and anonymous by their names. I looked at the chart as I saw our names on the part-timers' list.

**_Part-Timers/Freelancers_**

**_Nagito Shane Komaeda – S_**

**_Shane Rhianne Komaeda – S_**

**_Accelerator - S_**

**_Evelon Hinata – A_**

**_Denki Kaminari – A_**

**_Neito Monoma – B_**

"Nani?! Am I the only one who got the lowest rank?!" I was shocked.

"Nope, the lowest rank is E rank, which is for the cleaners. D rank is for chiefs, staff members, and businessmen. C rank is for researchers and navigators while B rank is for heroes' work, analysis, and investigator. It's a good thing that B rank is higher than C rank and closer to A rank," Evelon replied.

"At least, you're from Class 2-B. No hard feelings," Denki said jokily.

I rolled my eyes. Yup! I'm the side character, not the main character.

"How about the A rank and S rank? I mean, I went on rescue missions, supports, defense missions, and capture criminals," Denki wondered.

"Yup! A rank is for the heroes who rescue, support, and defend the people in the cities and capture criminals and villains. I'm glad that we're on the same boat, Denki," Evelon giggled.

"Yeah! I'm glad too," Denki smiled while blushing.

"Knock it off, love birds. You're lucky that you're on the A rank. How about the S rank?" I asked as I stopped their puppy love.

"Oh! The S rank…Um… Those are…Um…" Evelon got hesitant.

"Is S rank for professional like the pro-heroes?" Denki asked.

"Yeah but different. To be honest, it's better to ask Sharhi," Evelon suggested.

Denki and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Anyway, where's Sharhi?" I asked.

"Accelerator, my legs are tiring. Can you carry me?" we heard Sharhi's whining.

"Stop being a bitch. Your legs were completely fine and I have a crutch that I will smash your face," And then, someone else.

Sharhi followed the young man in her chibi form. The young man had short, white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a choker with thin wires on the sides of his head, white striped patterns to a white shirt with V patterns, jeans with belts on the bottom of his feet for fashion, and black shoes. He wasn't that handsome but I felt a little strange to see him.

"Hi, Sharhi! Hi, Accelerator!" Evelon greeted.

Sharhi noticed us. "Oh! Evelon, Denki, Neito, glad to see you all. Did you finish your job already?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Neito and I trained with Nekomaru-sensei while Evelon and NJ were on work from the home mission," Denki replied as he grinned happily.

"Since your friends are here, I better go buy some black coffee," the young man, Accelerator walked away with his crutch to aid him. Is his leg broken?

"Okay, bye, Accelerator!" Sharhi waved happily. "Man! Why he's always an anti-social?" she sighed sadly.

"Sharhi, is he your boyfriend?" Denki asked.

"No, Accelerator is my friend and partner while on a mission but sometimes he went solo," Sharhi answered.

"Then, why he left all of a sudden?" I asked.

"One: he wants a can of black coffee. Two: He wasn't used to hanging out other people and not in friendly terms," Sharhi replied.

"Besides, he's nice, even he is going to tell a harsh truth," Evelon added.

"I bet he's just like Bakugo. Wait! You and Sharhi are sophomores in-hero course. NJ is in the Department of Support. That means Accelerator is in General Studies," Denki guessed.

"Oh wow! You already knew with your brain," I commented.

"Hey! I was correct but why he's in General Studies? He's on the S rank, right?" Denki wondered.

"Good for you. Well, he's unique and wants a peaceful high school life for a while. Plus, he's in the third year," Sharhi reminded.

I was surprised that he was our senpai. When I met him in minutes, he wasn't special and looked weak. As I looked at the chart, I realized that I want to challenge him but not today.

On the next day, we continued our studies as all of us from the Future Foundation and had free time because we didn't have a mission or training today. After school, I decided to grab and read some books at the school library. I took a book and sat on the chair. While I read the book in peace, I heard familiar voices behind the bookshelves. I stood up and walked towards the bookshelves. To spy on them, I removed two books and took a peek. It was Sharhi and Accelerator. They were arguing about something.

"Accelerator, don't be reckless too much just like what happened yesterday. Before I went home, I checked on you at your dorm as Misaka got panicked that you were unconscious."

"Tsk! There's no big deal."

"Bleeding while unconscious? Good thing that I bought the healing potion that NJ made and poured it into your mouth with my CPR."

Eh?! Did Sharhi kissed Accelerator?! O0O

No-no! CPR, not kiss.

X l

"And I shocked you with bioelectricity. I can handle myself… Still, thanks for that. I know that you and Last Order worried about me," Accelerator sighed.

Sharhi hugged Accelerator. "Of course I'm worried. No more death flags."

However, they looked very close to each other. I felt a little jealous.

"Hello there, Monoma-kun! Do you want to join- Are you stalking?"

"Sssssssssh!" I turned around and covered Ibarra's mouth. "I'm just checking," I whispered.

"Can I study now?"

"Oh! Of course."

Then, I heard Sharhi's and Accelerator's footsteps as they went to the other bookshelves. I removed my hands from Ibara's mouth.

"I apologized, Ibarra. I was curious about their conversation," I apologized.

"I accepted your apology but you should not listen to their discussion that isn't related to you or other students," Ibara scolded me.

"I know… By the way, what do you want to join me? Going to pray our God to the church?" I asked.

"Yes, with Evelon… She asked me first as I happily accepted her offer. We all got along pretty well. She's more like a sister than a friend… However, she did open up about why she wore a mask," Ibara sighed.

"Really? It's been a month that we spent time with her. I'm surprised that she did explain to you. What's her reason?" I asked.

"Her reason why she wore a mask is that someone might find her and force her into a terrible sin again," Ibara replied.

"Sounds... serious. Like a robbery forces their kid like him?" I guessed.

"Indeed but it's more than that. I promised to Evelon that I will not spread her entire truth," Ibara said.

"If that's the case, then I'll go with you," I nodded.

After school, Ibara, Evelon, and I went to the church as we prayed together.

"O, Holy Father, please atone my worst sins from my past and protect me from the people who attempt to return their terrifying actions. Help me, my Lord."

I listened to Evelon's prayer that I felt worried about her. I didn't know that she was a victim of child abuse. As Ibara said, I think her biological abuse parents might find her. I wonder what Evelon's face looks likes. After I finished my prayer, I walked out of the church and spotted someone with my eyes widened. It was Denki. He was shocked to see me in the church. After I let Ibara and Evelon go to the supermarket, I followed Denki to the dark alley as I saw an unconscious man on the ground, tied up with ropes. He wasn't the only one here, NJ was here too.

"NJ, Denki, what's going on?" I was confused.

"Well, I discovered this stalker followed Eve and I shocked him secretly," Denki explained.

"Denki told me about this fool. I arrived earlier. To be honest, he did the right thing," NJ showed something as he lifted the unconscious stalker's shirt on the back. The stalker had a demon wings tattoo.

"Is he a yakuza?" Denki asked.

"Nope, he's from the Taizai Clan. A clan of criminals or villains kidnapped people with quirks or any creatures, killed them, and ate their body parts for power," NJ answered.

Denki and I looked at each other in confusion. I was thinking that it was nonsense. Somehow, the incidents of League of Villains, Shie Hassaikai, and Paranormal Liberation Front were trepidation. Guess it was serious.

"Then, they target Evelon as a hostage?" Denki asked worriedly.

NJ nodded. "Granted… They want Evelon's quirk because hers is extremely rare than any teleportation quirks. Right now, I'm going to take this guy alone."

"Are you going to ask Evelon for teleport to your lab? It is an easy way," I suggested.

"No need. I can take care of him. You guys need to go home," NJ carried the stalker and left quickly.

4:00 PM, Denki and I went back to the dorms with Ibara and Evelon. Although, after what I heard about Evelon and the Taizai Clan, Denki felt worried about Evelon. I mean, Evelon, my friends and I hang out together but Evelon still kept her secret.

**_Evelon Hinata's P.O.V._**

"Wow! The loaves of bread we made are delicious," Pony surprised.

"Evelon and I baked them. She also made pan de coco and pandesal," Ibara smiled.

"Pan de Coco and pandesal? I never heard those kinds of bread before but I want to try it," Itsuka said as we all ate the bread together.

"Oishi! (Delicious!)" We loved the taste of the bread.

"It's so good. We can save and eat them for breakfast tomorrow," Itsuka suggested.

"We can also share our friends too," I added with a smile hidden beneath my mask. I looked at the Pikachu Chocolate filled bread that I baked for-

"Ooooh! Eve-chan baked the bread for Kaminari," Pony teased.

"Eh?!" I blushed that Pony noticed.

"I amazed your creative skills, Evelon. Nevertheless, I don't have an interest in Kaminari. Why you like him anyway?" Ibara asked.

"Oh gosh! Why you asked?" I looked away bashfully.

"We noticed that you and Denki spied on each other. You two didn't notice but we all saw both of you," Itsuka giggled.

"Eeeeh?! He did?!" I was surprised. "I'm a weird stalker. The reason why I like him is that he's cool, funny, friendly and cute like a Pikachu. Most of all, he treated his friends as his siblings like me, Sharhi, and NJ. I know that he can be a pervert or flirtatious but he saved me and Kaori from bad guys last month. Some men weren't perfect, you know," I giggled.

"Aw! That's so cuuutteee!" Pony awed.

"I guess it's a good reason," Ibara nodded.

Itsuka looked at the time. "5:30 pm. You can give the bread to him, Evelon. The dorm will close at 9:00 pm," she reminded.

At 6:00 pm, I visited Class 2-A's dorms. Denki's classmates greeted kindly as I greeted them back. Even though, I didn't greet the anti-social ones like Bakugo. So, I continued walking to the hallway as I knocked Denki's door. Oooh! Why am I excited about seeing Denki's room?

Then, the door opened. "Oh! Hi, Eve! What brings you here? Come in," Denki welcomed me to the room as I looked around.

"Wow! Denki, your room is wild fashion. You wear hats too. You should be the model," I amazed.

"Really? Glad you like it," Denki smiled.

"Anyway, I'm here because I baked this for you," I gave him the Pikachu bread that I made.

"Whooooooa! That is so awesome! We should eat this together," Denki suggested with a cheerful smile.

We made two cups of hot cocoa and went back to his room as we ate the Pikachu bread and drank our drinks for snack time. While we chatted as normal teenagers do, I sensed a dominant sense from outside of the dorms. Unlike someone that followed me and Ibara, it was strong. I hadn't to control my shaking body but I can't because of my fear.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Denki looked at me worriedly.

"Nothing. I think I need to get home," I replied as I was attempting to open my portal.

"Wait," Denki grabbed something from his pocket. It was a mini remote control as Denki pressed the button.

Then, the sense of my predator disappeared. I gasped that I knew that remote control. "Denki, is that NJ's quirk-proof remote control?"

"Yeah, I noticed a stalker followed you but I knocked him off. NJ told me that someone followed you for your power. So, I won't let them get you," Denki answered.

"That's… nice of you… but I don't want you to get involved as well as my classmates and our friends," I mumbled. Somehow, I felt anxious that he did that to protect me, including Sharhi, NJ, and my adopted fathers. It doesn't matter if they're humans or not, they're all very precious to me. I want to use my power for good as a hero, not my horrifying past.

"Then, we can protect each other as a girl- I mean, friends and trained to be pro-heroes. To be honest, I was scared in a stressful, death-or-alive situation or accidentally hurt them but I have to make a move to help and save others with my quirk. Still, if you're in trouble, I'll be here for you," Denki grinned cheerfully as he gave me a thumbs up. I knew that there was a mix of nervousness and confidence in his sense but I can trust him with his honesty. According to Mina, he was panicked at first but he was a reckless, brave, and cooperative team player who can rely on.

Because of his honesty and trust, I removed my mask to reveal my face. "Can I trust you?"

**_Neito Monoma's P.O.V._**

I laughed so hard that I heard the conversation between Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka about Midoriya accidentally hit Todoroki with his quirk. He couldn't say 'I'm sorry' or 'Are you okay.' In the end, he said to the unconscious Todoroki 'ARE YOU SORRY?!'

"Huh? I didn't know Monoma listened to us," Uraraka blinked.

"Gosh! This is more embarrassing," Midoriya covered his face.

"Monoma-san, it's rude to laugh our serious conversation that isn't related to you!" Iida scolded me as a class representative.

"Too bad Sharhi is absent today. She always reported him in a dark sense of humor," Uraraka reminded.

True, Sharhi wasn't here. She said that she had a mission to do. If she was here, all she said…

_*Flashback about every time Sharhi heard my behavior.*_

_"Guys, he got high!"_

_"Can someone bring this nincompoop to the mental hospital?"_

_"Mommy, Neito is bullying us!"_

_"Ay Papi! May baliw na amerikano!(Ay Papa! There's a crazy America!)"_

_*End*_

"Since Sharhi is here, then I'll-"

*Zap*

"Yeeeouch!"

"Shut it, B-rank. Sharhi went on an S-rank mission. So, I'll check on you."

Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and I turned our heads to the 3rd year student, Accelerator. Oh god! He spoke to me for the first time.

"Accelerator!" I shocked.

Accelerator raised a brow. "What? Did I fry your brain? Well, that's your 'sneaking someone's shit' fault... The same way that you listened to me and Sharhi at the library yesterday."

"I didn't listen to your whole conversation with Sharhi. Well, a little about she saved your life with a kiss," I argued.

"You're miscalculated. She used the CPR because I can't drink the goddamn potion. Are you jealous? Too bad Sharhi told Mineta to do the CPR on you," Accelerator smirked.

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida gasped as they looked at Mineta while he was drinking his juice in a box.

"Whaaat? I won the bet but Sharhi and Evelon didn't go on a date with me and Kaminari because they had important things to do... I felt betrayed!" Mineta cried with crocodile tears.

I wasn't listening to Mineta but I was blushed that Accelerator said that I was jealous. "What are you talking-Argh! You know what. I want to challenge you to a duel!" I demanded as I pointed my finger at him.

"Fine by me. I'm kinda excited for beating your ass up. Meet me at the Future Foundation HQ, training hall... After school," Accelerator smirked with a sarcastic tone as he left the cafeteria.

"I know it's not the part of the school rules but it sounds like it's not training. Also, I heard the name 'Accelerator' before," Iida reminded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, my brother told me that Accelerator is the number one most powerful esper from Adacemy City and worked as the Academy City Board Chairman," Iida answered.

"Nani?! That's insane!" Uraraka surprised.

"To me, All I see is a very skinny guy with white hair," I scoffed.

"I don't know, Monoma. Sharhi knew him more than I knew… After all, I promised to Kaminari for training. I'll go with you to see how's the result of your duel with Accelerator," Midoriya said as he felt excited to see the fight.

After school, Evelon, Denki, Midoriya, and I went to the Future Foundation HQ's training hall. It was the best place for a fight. The training hall has a gym, a boxing ring, training dummies, target practice, and the virtual training grounds that NJ created. Not only NJ, but he also said that he added a little help with Souda-san, Hinata-san, and other scientists. Midoriya was super, duper amazed as his fanboy went hype.

"Whoooooooaaa! This HQ is huge and you have a lot of kinds of stuff. Did Sharhi's parents work here?!" he surprised as he looked around.

"Not only my fathers but all their friends and the people from Hope's Peak Academy. They built it for the agents, spies, scientists, heroes, and other workers," Evelon explained.

"Then, where's Accelerator?" I asked.

"Resting at the lounge. Why you want to find him?" Evelon asked.

"Monoma and Accelerator have the deal for the fight," Midoriya replied.

"…What?! Nani?!" Evelon shocked.

**_NJ Komaeda's P.O.V._**

I typed the computer and organized the setting a background at the virtual training grounds. Accelerator requested me for the city as the training background because it felt badass and more on materials than nature. At U.A. High, they accepted training and sparring but not the fighting tournament like the sports festival, and the teachers will send you to the detention or house arrest. In Future Foundation, we handled the damages and gave health insurance. So, they allowed to fight but not a deathmatch.

"NJ, is the setting done?" Accelerator asked as he fixed his choker-style electrode after he placed the battery. He required to charge it just in case.

"Almost… Done! Weird. I know you're kinda busying about school work and taking care of your brat. Why did you accept Neito's challenge?" I asked.

"Sharhi didn't shut up about Neito's talents and potential. So, I'll test him by beating that bastard. Besides, he wanted to challenge me just like the delinquents and the other assholes," Accelerator answered as he walked away with his crutch.

"Okay, good luck then," I said. I was preeeeeetty 100% certain that Neito will get the karma. -_-

**_Neito Monoma's P.O.V._**

"Oh my gosh! This is not good. We have to tell Sharhi about this- Denki, Izuku, where did you get that popcorn," Evelon noticed Denki and Midoriya were eating popcorn.

"From the popcorn vending machine," Denki pointed.

I rolled my eyes as I waited for my rival. Finally, Accelerator arrived at the virtual training grounds. He looked at me from top to bottom. "Is it necessary to cosplay as Tuxedo Mask?"

"It's my hero costume! Anyway, shall we get started?" I asked as I readied my position.

"Yeah… You go first," Accelerator smirked as he touched his choker and technically changed his crutch into a shield looking gauntlet.

The background of the virtual training grounds automatically changed into the city. Midoriya, Evelon, and Denki were dumbfounded. I quickly touched Evelon's and Denki's hair as I copied their quirks and walked away. I charged as I fired the lighting at Accelerator.

Consequently, Accelerator raised his hand as my lighting vanished. He wasn't injured. It was like nothing happened to him. I gritted my teeth as I activated the portal from the ground and dove into it. Then, I activated the portal at the above as I threw an electric punch at him but he punched me with the wind, flew, and crashed me at the ground.

"Whoa! The electricity didn't hurt Accelerator and Neito got hit!" Denki shocked.

"What's Accelerator's quirk? Is it related to esper powers?" Midoriya wondered.

"Yes. His quirk or power is Vector Manipulation. It allows him to control any vector he touches including motion, heat, electricity, and wind. This allows him to perform various feats such as reflecting bullets, launching heavy objects, and even reversing the flow of blood in people's bodies," Evelon explained.

"…Is he a wind god?" Denki confused.

"No, Accelerator's quirk is more on telekinetics or reflection type," Midoriya guessed.

I got up as I was thinking for the next plan. Out of the blue, the city was shaking as I held on the ground.

"Since you failed to hurt me, it's my turn," Accelerator stomped on the road as the road destroyed and the huge waves with rubbles exploded at me but I dodged it as I used the portal from below and teleported to the other side. Suddenly, Accelerator kicked me with the unknown wind hard and hit me at the wall. He groaned and coughed while I tried to get up.

"Hmm… Is that it, B-rank? That's why you never improve enough," Accelerator laughed. "How unfortunate. You have a nice quirk, being a smartass, prince look-a-like, good at strategies and analysis. Sadly, you're still weak and pathetic as a side character. I guess it's better to give up and quit being a hero."

That was my trigger. "Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts!" I released a large amount of electricity to shock Accelerator. As Accelerator reflected the electricity, he didn't notice that I teleported behind him without notice and touched his hair.

"The fuck?!" Accelerator shocked as he turned around and attempted to use his quirk but I punched him quickly with controlling the wind, blasted him, and crashed to the wall. I don't know if he was going to fight back because of the huge fog and the surroundings turned black.

**_Sharhi Komaeda's P.O.V._**

I returned to the FF HQ after my mission. Although, I was nagged by Last Order or Misaka because I had a gunshot wound from my lower back of my stomach but it wasn't that deep and I fixed it by learning Auntie Mikan's medical skills.

"Sharhi, don't walk. You need a wheelchair.' Said Misaka as Misaka scolded Sharhi with concern."

"I know but I'm fine now," I said with a confident smile.

I headed to the training hall to see my brother. Instead… There was a big fight. Evelon, Denki, and Izuku were watching and their reactions were like watching a horror movie.

"Hey, guys! What's cha doing?" I asked.

Evelon looked at me. "Oh! Sharhi, you're back. Well, there was a fight going on and you might not like it."

"Are my dads fighting?" I raised a brow.

"Huh? Dads?" Izuku confused.

"No, Neito was fighting with Accelerator," Denki answered.

"Ah. I see. He finally had a train- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" I shouted with a shock.

"Training with Accelerator? This is my first time to hear it.' Said Misaka as Misaka was confused that she knew Accelerator never trained."

I entered the virtual training grounds quickly. Thus, I heard Accelerator.

"Hmm… Is that it, B-rank? That's why you're still in Class 2-B," Accelerator laughed. "How unfortunate. You have a nice quirk, being a smartass, prince look-a-like, good at strategies and analysis. Sadly, you're still weak and pathetic as a side character. I guess it's better to give up and quit being a hero."

Sounds like him as he mocked every people who challenged him as a 'villain'. -3-

"Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts!" he released a large amount of electricity to shock Accelerator. As Accelerator reflected the electricity, he didn't notice that Neito teleported behind him without notice and touched his hair.

"The fuck?!" Accelerator shocked as he turned around and attempted to use his quirk but I punched him quickly with controlling the wind, blasted him, and crashed to the wall.

I gasped that Neito did the sneak attack. When I starred at Neito, he was going to fall. I ran and caught him from the fall. "Neito!"

"Damn you, asshole!"

I glanced as I saw a few cars were flying at us, grabbed my lightsaber, and sliced them into pieces at full speed. I was supposed to dodge them with Neito but I want some action. Accelerator walked towards with anger mode than changed into expressionless as he saw me with Neito.

"Yo! Accel, can we stop this? Or else, I might be fighting you," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Then, the fight between Neito and Accelerator ended. The medical staff took Neito to the hospital to check his condition with CT Scan and other check-ups. Based on Denki's weakness, Neito's brain was almost fried but his life was stable. The doctor said that he will stay in the hospital for one week. At the hospital room, Neito lied down on the bed unconsciously, tucked with a warm blanket. While Accelerator and I decided to watch over him.

"Accelerator, I didn't know that you listen to my nonsense things that you're not entirely interested but why the hell did you accept Neito's challenge and fought him?" I asked with a little bit of scolding.

"He asked me first. Furthermore, NJ got the footage and I got the results," Accelerator replied.

"Thanks but next time, you ask my permission. Neito isn't the strong the same overconfident as you," I teased.

"Tch! Luckily, I won and I'm not like that fuck boy," Accelerator scoffed.

"He's still a virgin… Honestly, I'm kinda surprised that he did the sneak attack on you. It's a smart move. However, the way you taunted him, you made him angry and wanted to beat your ass. I thought he will completely ignore it but I can't believe you used my analysis on him to make him… um… hurt emotionally," I commented.

"I agreed. Also, his copy quirk is very interesting. He knew how to use them. Especially, Kaminari's electricity… Too bad that he forgot about Kaminari's disadvantage. By the way, Neito doesn't have a problem with his quirk. He can fight with his quirk all by himself," Accelerator said.

I looked at Neito. "It's not about his quirk. I told him to learn physical attacks without the quirk. There were some people were talented fighters without a quirk. What if Neito didn't find the person with a quirk or steal his quirk by future All For One or some villains?" I sighed. "I think too much. I wish Keigo is here."

"You can't wish him to be here… You're his senior, right? Since you're back from the 'secret mission'," Accelerator rolled his eyes.

"True… Hey, Accelerator, we should lie about you, and Neito made a draw. Neito knew that he can't beat the strongest heroes-in-training," I reminded him.

Accelerator stared at me in a minute and closed his eyes. "Whatever."


	4. 0 - Sharhi's Origin

_There's a story that I haven't tell you… I don't know you read this or not… For me, it doesn't matter. It's okay to ignore it or read this with your curiosity. If you read this, then here you go… This is my story that I met my favorite pro-hero. At first, I hate him but now…_

In the middle of the night, the city was still lively due to their night jobs. Like, call centers, security guards, nurses, bartenders, and other night owls. Including the hidden drug dealers, kidnappers and yakuza, the criminals went smoothly into the darkness. Meanwhile at the old warehouse, three men were sitting on their chairs as they enjoyed drinking cold beers and eating chips as the balance of bitter and salt. They didn't have a special occasion but it was their victory as they kidnapped six kids from the streets. They locked the kids up into the large cage. They were heartless to feed, drink, or anything comfort for them.

"So, what should we do with those brats before we sell them to the black market?" the fat man asked.

"Oh! I want to 'play' with the little girl," the pedophile licked his lips.

"Ugh! You're gross... But it was your thing after all," the guy with a mustache laughed and drank another beer.

When they laughed, the smoke bombs threw from the window, exploded and made a huge fog. Three men shocked as they got up from their chairs and searched for someone who did it.

"The hell?! Is there a fire?!" the guy with a mustache yelled.

"Fire? But I don't see it. It's only smoke," the fat man said and coughed.

The pedophile coughed violently. "I can't breathe-" he passed out and collapsed on the floor as the fat man and the man with the mustache did the same.

After they collapsed, a kid in a black hoodie entered the old warehouse with his gas mask to prevent the fog with the mix of sleeping gas. The kid went closer to the three men with the knife on the hand.

:3

"NJ! We can make our secret organization while our dads went on a mission in one year!"

The white-haired boy stared at his light blue-haired with pink highlights twin sister, Sharhi with his light blue eyes and raised a brow. "Did you hit by the bus or something? It's impossible to make an organization because we're still 11 years old," he said.

"I know but I always went crazy adventures alone," Sharhi pouted.

NJ rolled his eyes. "Can you live a normal life for a while? There's nothing deplorable that happened tonight. Plus, Dad and Papa told us that we must follow the curfew, stay home, and don't talk to strangers," he reminded.

"What about our aunties, uncles, and cousins?" Sharhi asked.

"They're okay as long as they asked our dads' permission," NJ answered as he relaxed on the sofa and read a book.

"Fine, I'll play videogames for now," Sharhi sighed as she was going to her room.

"If you try to break the curfew, the Feather Man might capture you," NJ warned her.

Sharhi stopped as she turned around and looked at NJ in confusion. "Feather Man? Is he a new pro-hero? I thought All Might is the most famous hero," she crossed her arms.

"He's not a pro-hero yet… He's 'the Ultimate Spy'. He trained from the Hero Public Safety Commission but he didn't go to Hope's Peak Academy. That's my warning for the day," NJ added.

"Ooookay?" Sharhi was still confused as she went to her room. She turned on her TV and PS4 as she placed Devil May Cry 5 game disc on. Lastly, she played the game peacefully.

A lot of stuff happened in their world. Not only most talented students that scouted by Hope's Peak Academy but also, people with amazing quirks entered unique schools for heroes-in-training and became the professional heroes called the 'Pro-heroes'. The Pro-Heroes' duty was patrolling the cities, protecting, rescuing civilians, and fought villains. In actuality, they did those duties to receive government pay, along with fame and glory. Additionally, they didn't go to the darkest side of the cities. So, the secret agents and assassins from Future Foundation, Hope's Peak Academy, and the government handled the corrupt ones from the darkest side. As for Sharhi and NJ, they weren't ordinary children. They had unique talent and quirks who inherited by their long-dead mother. NJ had the Clairvoyant's Dream. His quirk was predicting the future from the next day in his sleep. While, Sharhi had Analysis Information, a quirk that sees and copies people's memories or pieces of information with her left pink eye. As for now, they lived in a mansion with the maid, the butler, and the security guard.

At midnight, Sharhi wore a black hoodie, jogging pants, and rubber shoes as she sneaked out of the house. She looked around as she didn't find the 'Feather Man' that NJ told her.

"Huh? No one's here. Guess the coast is clear," Sharhi giggled. She walked closer to the gate. Suddenly, she stopped as the red feather hit the gate like a dagger. She was quite dumbfounded to see a feather appeared the front of her. She grabbed the feather and analyzed it. She realized what NJ meant. "Are you cereal?"

Additionally, another feather hit again and again as Sharhi jumped to the side as all the feathers tried to hit her. Sharhi screamed as she went inside the house and panted in fear. "Oh my god! Is there a ghost bird?! Or ghost chicken?! Oooooh! I'm sorry, Chicken! You tasted so good!" she panicked. "Wait a minute! Why am I talking to the bird?! I think there's a ghost at midnight. That's it!" she rushed to her room as she opened the drawer and grabbed a camera. Although it was not an ordinary camera, it was the camera obscura eliminates ghosts that the people can't see. Then, she went back to the gates as she noticed all the red feathers disappeared.

"I knew it! It was a ghost!" Sharhi gasped. She readied her camera as she was finding the right moment. In the meantime, the red feather hit the ground and Sharhi snapped the photo with the camera obscura. As the photo came out, Sharhi took and checked on it. In conclusion, there was no ghost on the feather. She checked the camera obscura but it wasn't vibrating for ghost alert.

"Strange… Even my camera doesn't detect it. There's no ghost in the feather and it hit the gate like a ninja… That means the FeatherMan-"

"A person with a quirk that controls feathers."

Sharhi gasped as she heard someone continued her sentence. When she turned around, the person karate chopped Sharhi on the head and made her knocked out.

:3

"Ah!" Sharhi jolted and got up from the bed as she looked around. She was in her room. After she rubbed her head, NJ opened the door.

"Good morning, Sis. Did he hit you?" he asked.

"NJ, who the hell is Feather Man? I thought the feathers possessed by the ghost. It was a person! Wait… Nani the pak! NJ, you didn't tell me that you already met HIM?!" Sharhi shocked.

"Our dads and I kept a secret from you while you were in a personal business," NJ explained.

*Flashback from last two days ago*

While Sharhi wasn't home and hanged out with her best friends from school, NJ and his fathers, Nagito and Hajime waited in the front of the gates. NJ knew why they didn't let Sharhi meet their babysitter. Twenty minutes later, the black car parked as someone opened the door. It was a teenage boy with red wings on his back. He had the feathery ash blonde hair swept messily backward with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, notably thick eyelashes. His eyes were gold-brown and rather triangular, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. Also, he had a slim and narrow-body build. He wore a black shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. Otherwise, he was like a handsome, badass angel.

"Whoa!" NJ surprised.

"Glad you arrived, Keigo-kun," Nagito smiled as he bowed with respect.

"Thanks. It's better than late," the teenager smiled as he bowed to Nagito with high respect.

Hajime did the same. "Keigo, this is Nagito Shane Komaeda, Mine and Nagito's son. NJ, this is Keigo Takami."

"Nice to meet you, Takami-san," NJ greeted and bowed.

"Keigo is fine but nice to meet you too," Keigo greeted kindly and bowed.

"Now then… Since you're here, Keigo-kun, you can do whatever you like but please take care of our kids while Hajime and I went on a mission in one year. We treat you as the part of the family," Nagito said with honesty.

"If you need to buy something, you can contact us," Hajime added.

"Yes, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san… Don't worry about the allowance. The HPSC will handle the rest," Keigo smiled.

"Good to hear. You can stay in the guest room. It's on the second floor to the right," Hajime reminded politely.

"Thank you again," Keigo thanked with the bow.

The butler and Keigo carried his luggage as NJ followed them. While Keigo unpacked his things and organized the room, NJ stroked Keigo's wings.

Keigo chuckled as he felt NJ's gentle and soft touch. "That tickles."

"Oh! Are you a mutant bird or an angel?" NJ bomb-shelled.

Keigo glanced at him with a blithesome smile. "More like a mutant bird because my quirk is a mutant type."

"I see! I saw some people have different appearances like aliens, monsters, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It's my first time to see you as a real-life angel," NJ amazed.

Keigo blushed and laughed. "I'm no angel but thanks for the compliment. However, my quirk is Fierce Wings. I can control my feathers with my mind. I can fly, carry many people, and fight the enemies with my feathers into swords."

NJ's eyes sparkled with amazement. "Whoa! It's astonishing… Mine is Clairvoyant's Dream. I can predict the future the next day while I was asleep. It sucks honestly," he frowned.

"No-no! I think it's helpful when you can tell something amazing or in danger so that you let them know," Keigo commented positively.

"Thanks… So, you're here for a duty to take care of Sharhi, right?" NJ asked.

"Yeah but I preferred both of you. Anyway, about your twin sister, the HPSC told me that she has a rare quirk," Keigo remembered.

"Yeah, she's more a war freak than me. Although, I would suggest that you might not meet her in person yet. You can see her in action at night. She's going to the old warehouse," NJ clarified.

"Huh? Why she's going to the warehouse?" Keigo raised a brow.

"To rescue the kids and knock the three most wanted criminals."

*Flashback Ended*

"Naaaaaaaniiiiiiii?! No wonder my mission failed! You betrayed me, Onii-chan!" Sharhi shocked and pouted angrily.

"Your mission succeeds and the Kuzuyuu clan members took the three, unconscious men. So what? Asking the hostages to join your secret organization? They didn't say 'yes', as well as my quirk, said so," NJ shrugged.

"Hmph! Also, it was scary that Keigo knocked me out like that. So, his room is at the guest room, correct?" Sharhi asked.

"Yes. Why you ask?" NJ blinked.

10 seconds later…

"HEEEEEY! OPEN UP! KEIGO! THAT WAS FREAKING SCARY TO KNOCK ME OFF! HEEEEY! OPEN THE DOOR! YOU CHICKEN MAN!" Sharhi shouted as she punched and kicked the door from Keigo's temporary room. Unfortunately, the door didn't open.

"He's focusing his online class more than your complaints. He woke up early before we woke up. If you keep doing that, you lose your energy," NJ said as he took a sip the cup of hot milk.

"OPEN THE DOOR, FATASS!" Sharhi kept shouting.

"Hah… Tantrums," NJ sighed.

Within 30 minutes, Sharhi stopped beating the door. Thus, she did the morning routine, ate breakfast, and went to school with NJ. On the other hand at Keigo's room, Keigo studied Science in an online class and took a difficult test. After thirty minutes, he finished it and it turned out that he aced the test in 100%. He was very intelligent and industrious to become a successful pro-hero. The Hero Public Safety Commission forced him to abandon his name, gave him a very advance and intense training. And then, he agreed to them. He sacrificed his past, his childhood, and himself. He only focused on his main goal. Since his online class was over, Keigo lied on the bed and fell asleep a little.

(Crimson Cloud – Jeff Rona – Devil May Cry 5)

_Savior! Bloodstain! Hellfire! Shadow!_

_Heaven on a landslide!_

_Savior! Bloodstain! Hellfire! Shadow!_

_Heaven on a landslide!_

Keigo groaned as he felt a little annoyed by his phone call. He had no choice as he answered his iPhone. "Hello."

"Hawks, how was your first day?" the woman asked to his call.

"Ms. President!" Keigo shocked as he suddenly got up from the bed and heard the President of HPSC's voice. "Um… I'm good. Komaeda-san and Hinata-san welcomed me like a guest."

"It's good to hear. How about Nagito Shane and Shane Rhianne?" the woman asked kindly.

"Nagito Shane is a very well-mannered kid while his sister… is kinda a rebellious brat who broke the curfew yesterday. Not only that, I saw what she did in two days ago," Keigo reported.

"I saw the news about six children were kidnapped by three criminals and found in the warehouse by the police. They were saved but the three men went missing. Don't worry about mentioning you who called the police and Shane Rhianne," the President explained.

"I see… At least, the kids are okay," Keigo sighed in relief.

"As for the latest news, three men were dismembered and lost all of the internal organs. They were brutally murdered last night," the President added.

Keigo shocked as he heard what happened. "That's… mess up. Who did that?"

"We don't have the entire investigation about them but I know the reason why they died… Those three men did the same cause of deaths to the young victims and sold their remains to the black market. I guess it was their bad karma for the serial child killers," the President said.

"Yikes! It sounds like a mix of real-life horror and revenge. Speaking of the kids," Keigo checked his wristwatch. "NJ's and Sharhi's class will over soon. I have to send them home."

"I see… Well then, good luck on your mission and be safe, Hawks," the President ended the call with a polite tone.

Keigo sighed as he changed his clothes from his closet and went out of the house.

Meanwhile at the playground, Sharhi, NJ, two boys, and one girl were playing after school.

"Anyway, Sharhi, how's your new babysitter or bodyguard?" Kiryu Kuzuryuu asked. He was the son of the Kuzuryuu Clan in the Yakuza world.

"Uuuuuugh! He's sooooo annoying! My dads never hired a professional Ulitmate Baby sitter before," Sharhi groaned in frustration.

"You never met him in person. NJ said that he looks like a celebrity," Tsukuru Togami chuckled. She was the CEO of Togami Corporation's daughter.

"Maybe a wolf in sheep's clothing," Oritsu Togami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was Tsukuru's twin older brother.

NJ looked around. "Your drivers aren't here yet. Maybe because of the traffic," he wondered.

"A giant villain, probably. Heroes and Villains appeared all the sudden in five years ago. Too bad that Oritsu, Kiryu, and I were quirkless kids," Tsukuru irritated.

Sharhi and NJ glanced at each other that they have quirks. They weren't related to Nagito, more like their mother. They kept their quirks secretive.

"By the way, Kiryu. Did you ask your dad to cut the 'meat'?" Sharhi asked with a secret word.

"I did. My old man was surprised that you gave us the three 'dead pigs'. He ordered the 'butcher' to cut and bisect them. The 'meats' were the higher prices as we sold them to the market," Kiryu reported about his father's secret business.

"Is your dad a meat seller now?" Tsukuru confused.

"Tsukuru, we don't involve in their conversation," Oritsu scoffed. He knew what Sharhi and Kiryu were talking about their secret.

NJ took out 'Yugi-Oh' cards. "How about playing cards?"

The kids decided to play 'Yugi-Oh' cards while waiting for their drivers until an old man with a crane walked towards them.

"Oh my! Why you are here? Are your parents busy?" he asked with a kind tone.

"No, we think that our drivers have a traffic problem," Oritsu replied.

"Traffic? I think it takes a long time to wait. Come to my house. I have toys in my room," the old man invited them.

"Really?" Tsukuru was going to him but Sharhi moved her hand to stop her.

"It's very kind of you to offer us but we declined. Thank you but no, thank you," Sharhi smiled politely.

"Really? How about watching cartoons?"

"Nope."

"Eat sweets?"

"Nah-uh!"

"Play videogames?"

Sharhi got pissed off. "You don't have those, Child Molester Matsumoto Moto. If I said 'no', you have to accept it or else, you might get the wrong move."

"W-w-what?! What are you saying? I'm not that person," the old man panicked.

Kiryu defended Sharhi from the behind. "Then, leave us alone. We don't accept your offerings. I'll call the police to stop you."

"Why you?!" The old man shouted outrageously as he raised his crane.

"Kiryu, watch out!" Sharhi pushed Kiryu away and blocked the old man's crane with her right arm. She got hit and her arm got the bruise.

"Sharhi!" NJ, Kiryu, Tsukuru and Oritsu shocked.

The old man tried to hit her again. Suddenly, the red feathers trapped him as they hit him on the wall. The old man tried to get up but he was pinned by the strong feathers.

"That's child abuse, Mister," Keigo spoke up as the two police rushed to arrest the old man.

"Hey! Wait! It was the kid's fault-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaah! Big Bro, the old man hit me with the crane but I didn't do anything wrong! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Sharhi cried loudly with tears. She held her right arm.

"That guy forced us to enter his house while we said 'no' to strangers!" Tsukuru blamed and pointed the old man.

"We witnessed him. I will tell my parents for a lawyer," Oritsu demanded.

"The old man tried to hit me on the head with the crane but Sharhi saved me and got a bruise on her arm," Kiryu added the testimony.

"Also, his name is Matsumoto Moto. I got the wanted poster from the school. The teacher warned us about him," NJ took out the wanted poster from his bag and gave it to the police.

The police looked at the wanted poster and the old man. "Oh my god! It is him! You're under arrest, Mastumoto!" they put handcuffs on the old man and sent him to the police station.

Keigo kneeled as he checked on Sharhi. "Are you still okay?"

Sharhi went closer to Keigo. She didn't hug him.

*PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFTTTTT!*

Keigo felt wet and slimy on his disgusting shirt. He realized that Sharhi sneezed his shirt.

"Eeeeeeeeew! Gross!" Tsukuru reacted and disgusted at Sharhi.

"Um… You're welcome?" Keigo sweatdropped.

:3

One week later in the house…

NJ and Keigo were playing 'Sudoko' while Sharhi played Animal Crossing in her Nintendo Switch. She covered with a few band-aids. Keigo took a peek on Sharhi. Somehow, she avoided him.

"Um… NJ, should I apologize to her?" Keigo asked.

"Nope, it was her fault that she fought back to you and made scars on herself. She was still in temper tantrums. You did your best that you stopped her from going outside. That was my dads' and the president's orders, right?" NJ guessed.

Keigo sighed. "True and she's quite difficult."

"You'll get used to it soon or Sharhi will be nicer… I'm hungry, our maid cooked fried chicken and French fries for dinner," NJ smiled.

"Hey! Fried chicken is my favorite!" Keigo surprised.

One hour later, they ate dinner together. It was dovish and enjoyed the delicious meals without Sharhi's mischief. After dinner, they took a bath, wore their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Except for Keigo, he knew that Sharhi planned to go outside again. They fought 3 times and Sharhi failed to defeat him because he was incredibly fast. He got up from the bed and changed his pajamas into black long-sleeves sweater, jogging pants, and rubber shoes. He went outside not only for fresh air but also to wait for Sharhi. The wind blew the breeze with the leaves flew away. The moon shone brighter as ever. For the beautiful night, Sharhi came out from the front door.

Keigo glanced at her. "Yo! Little Raven, going somewhere?"

"Somewhere for fun. Why you always blocked my way?" Sharhi asked in a distinguish manner.

"Your fathers and the president of the HPSC hired me to protect you and not letting you any dangers," Keigo answered as he was prepared for the action.

"I don't need protection. I'm fine. I have a healthy body and I can defend myself," Sharhi argued.

Keigo rolled his eyes. "Your fathers don't want you to become a serial killer. You're too young for that."

"I know that we don't know each other… But it's none of your business!" Sharhi took out the shurikens from her hands and threw at Keigo.

Keigo's eyes widened open as he dodged the shurikens quickly. Surprisingly, Sharhi made the surprise move as she pulled out a katana and started to attack him. Keigo summoned his feathers and transformed them into a sword. He blocked Sharhi's attack.

"I thought martial arts are your thing!" he shouted.

"I know. Let's make it epic," Sharhi smirked.

They glared at each other for the rematch. Thus, NJ opened the window.

"Huh? Are you guys on a swordplay?Yaaaawn…" he yawned.

"Yup! How about some background music, eh?" Sharhi requested.

"In the middle of the night…Hmm… Okay," NJ turned on the music.

(Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme - NateWantsToBattle feat. Arin Hanson)

Keigo and Sharhi stepped back. Keigo flew up and landed on the chimney. Hence, Sharhi ran upward on the wall and made the first slash at Keigo. Keigo blocked her strike and moved to the rooftop. His feathers targeted at Sharhi and fired like daggers. Sharhi swung her katana to block them while running. She jumped and did the backflip. Then, she slashed at Keigo. Keigo blocked her again and pushed her back, caused her to fall from the roof.

"Oh shit!" Keigo shocked that he doesn't do that. He tried summoning his feathers to save her. Fortunately, Sharhi was saved as she impaled the wooden wall to hang on tight with her katana. Keigo sighed in relief. "You're in deep trouble!"

"Not yet. I'm still alive," Sharhi waved her hand.

Suddenly, a mysterious gargoyle captured Sharhi and flew away into the sky at full speed. "Hahaha! That was easy to kidnap the Kamukura Blood Line Descendant!" he laughed.

"Nani the pak! Let go of me!" Sharhi shocked.

"Sharhi?!" Keigo shocked.

NJ rushed to the drawer and grabbed the silver flashlight. "Keigo, give this to Sharhi!" he threw it as Keigo caught it.

"A flashlight?" Keigo raised a brow.

"Not an ordinary. You did install the GPS that you can track her, right? That gargoyle ain't human. So, make sure that Sharhi won't get eaten," NJ reminded.

"Got it!" Keigo nodded as he flew away faster so that he can catch up.

At 11:30 pm in the forest, Sharhi was tied up on the tree with the chains. Her left eye was covered with bandages so that she won't see the kidnapper's memories. She wasn't scared or anxious. She was curious about what's going on with anger. The gargoyle guarded her as he waited for his master.

"Splendid, my pet. You captured her," the man amazed as he arrived. He wore a red coat, white shirt, long, fireproof leather gloves, dark brown pants, and black leather shoes. His red hair covered his red eyes.

"Indeed, master," the gargoyle nodded and bowed to the ground with true loyalty.

The man looked at Sharhi. "Long time no see, Shane Rhianne. You were so little since you were five," he smirked.

Sharhi suddenly remembered her past about her first experience of kidnapping. She was so scared, like the other kids. A few kids were tested in painful tortures by the cruel scientists. There was 'someone' rescued her and the other children but beaten by the soldiers. The rest of her memory didn't remember because it was old. In particular, she remembered the man's face, not his name.

"I know you… You're the one kidnapped me and made the other kids into lab rats!" Sharhi shouted outrageously and glared at him.

"Ah! You did remember me. I felt truly happy but yours is filled with rage. It's alright. Your life ends here as I need the blood of the Ulitmate Hope, Izuru Kamukura," he said.

"As if! My blood isn't related to him. Besides, the blood isn't giving you immortality or knowledge! You don't deserve that power for selfish asshole like-Argh!" Sharhi didn't continue because the man punched her gut hard. She coughed out of her blood and groaned.

"Got to the point," the man wiped her blood with her finger and licked it. "So, you'll be my test subject."

The gargoyle sniffed the air as he found the familiar scent. "That bird," he turned around.

Sharhi gasped as she knew what he was talking about.

The moon spotted the light at the new arrival. Keigo landed on the ground and walked towards them. The gargoyle charged at him as he was going to eat him. Automatically, Keigo summoned his feathers and transformed into his sword. As the gargoyle rushed closer to him, Keigo slashed and decapitated the gargoyle's head, leaving it dead.

"Keigo!" Sharhi surprised that Keigo arrived and killed the gargoyle in a second.

"Oi! What are you going to do with Sharhi?!" Keigo asked with anger.

"Becoming my drug for absolute power, of course. You must be 'Hawks' or Keigo Takami, the secret weapon for the Hero Public Safety Commission. Putting a lot of hardcore training made you a soldier," the man answered with honesty.

"At least, they raised me very well with discipline and hope for humanity. You're just a drug addictive vampire with hallucinations," Keigo commented.

"In that's the case, let's see if you can beat me," the man smirked as he pulled out his gloves as he unveiled his arms made in lava.

Sharhi and Keigo were dumbfounded to discover his quirk.

"Keigo, don't get burned! I don't want you to turn into a chicken BBQ!" Sharhi panicked.

"I'm not afraid of fire but I'll find the way," Keigo said as his feathers targeted at the man and fired at the main body.

The man felt confident as he used his lava arms to shield himself and melted Keigo's feathers. While he got distracted from Keito's attack, the other feathers transformed into a sword as it broke the chains and freed Sharhi. Keigo took out the flashlight and threw it at Sharhi.

"Sharhi! Run!" Keigo shouted.

"What the?!" the man saw Sharhi was freed. "You won't getaway! Lava Fist!" he threw a lava punch at Sharhi but Keigo rushed in and blocked his attack with his left-wing. He protected Sharhi while he felt pain on a little side of his left-wing. He carried Sharhi in bridal style and flew away from the man.

"Come back here! Coward!" the man shouted.

In fifteen minutes, Keigo was searching for a perfect place for a hideout. It was too dark to see, however, he felt the wind and heard ruffling from the bushes. He had no choice but he hid behind the bushes with Sharhi.

"Keigo-"

"Ssssh!" Keigo hushed and covered Sharhi's mouth. He heard footsteps from the grass and realized that it was the man who followed him.

"Tsk! Where are those brats? That angel looking bastard ran off with my drug," the man growled.

Sharhi shivered that she was scared of getting Keigo hurt. Somehow, Keigo hugged her tightly as he swore to protect her with his life.

"Hmph! Maybe tomorrow then," the man scoffed as he left the forest.

After he was gone, Keigo checked the surroundings. "All clear," he popped out from the bushes with Sharhi. "Ow!" he held his left-wing.

"Does it hurt?" Sharhi asked.

"A little burnt but I'm alright. My feathers were burned into ashes but it will be healed within two days," Keigo replied. He took out his phone from his pocket. As he clicked it, the phone didn't turn on. "Fuck! The battery died- Oops! Sharhi, don't listen for what I say."

"I said 'shit' when I got kidnapped by that jerky-looking ass bitch. So, I'm cool with it," Sharhi blinked.

Keigo's eyes widened open that Sharhi can be foul-mouthed. Then, he noticed the bandages from her left eye. "Did he ruin your eye?"

Sharhi shook her head. "Nope but he punched my tummy…Hard," she frowned.

Keigo felt guilty that he didn't make it in time. He kneeled as he removed the bandage. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Hmmm…" Sharhi made an angry puffy face.

"What?"

"Don't apologize that I'm okay! I'm the one who worried about you! You almost melted by him and scary that you might lead to the cause of gruesome death!" Sharhi scolded.

"Alright. I promised that I will be extra careful," Keigo scratched the right side of his head. "Since my phone ran out of battery and we're in the middle of the forest, we should find somewhere to sleep."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep. I'm Batman," Sharhi pouted.

Keigo chuckled for Sharhi's cuteness. "You need a lot of energy tomorrow. C'mon," he smiled as he held her hand and walked into the forest together. Sharhi felt a little comfort that she was safe with him. She felt his warm touch as she remembered her dads held her hands for exploring the town since she was little. As she looked Keigo's eyes, it was very rare for her to see the eyes of the hero.

Finally, they found the cave as they entered inside. They don't have sleeping bags and blankets. They had no choice but to sleep on the ground. 4 hours later, Keigo slept as his right-wing covered the sleeping Sharhi as a blanket. Sharhi also slept peacefully as her nightmare of the bloody massacre came back to her. The dismembered bodies, the blood-splattered, and the screams of agony. Sharhi woke up with a gasp as she got up. She panted heavily and her sweats fell from her skin. As she looked at Keigo, he was still asleep. Sharhi sighed as she stood up and went out of the cave. It was still night that the stars were still shinning. The wind blew the leaves with a breeze. Then, she heard the sound of water. She followed the sound from the bottom of the forest. Therefore, she reached to the direction. The water was from the waterfalls as she was from the other side of the mountain top. She amazed to see the beautiful sightseeing.

"There you are, Little Raven. I thought you escaped again," Keigo came in as he saw the waterfalls. "Whoa! What a nice view."

"I was thinking about pushing that motherfucker and fell into the water so that he'll drown to death," Sharhi guessed.

"Can you please stop saying bad words? Well, I want to but my priority is your safety."

"That man isn't a dog. He's a walking lava vampire wannabe."

"Still deadly to touch."

"You're too fast to dodge it."

"My left wing is still growing."

"Then, I'll commit suicide with him. Who will save me?"

Keigo and Sharhi went silent after their nonsense argument until they got the idea.

:3

The sun was rising into the horizon as the man with lava arms searched Keigo and Sharhi for his revenge and her blood. Fortunately for him, Sharhi was standing behind the mountain top.

"So, you're all alone. Where's your birdie friend?" the man smirked.

"I'm alone now! So, come over here and fight me, Dummy!" Sharhi shouted angrily as she charged at him.

The man kept dodging and Sharhi kept on fighting. Instead of trying to win, Sharhi took something from the man that he didn't notice. They kept faster and faster.

"Hahaha! You're too slow, brat!" the man laughed.

"Oh yeah? Head butt!" Sharhi bumped harder at the man's stomach as they fell into the mountain.

The man attempted to capture her with his lava arms. Out of the blue, Sharhi disappeared because Keigo caught her from the fall with his wings and energy.

"Arrivederci! (Goodbye until we meet again!)" Keigo greeted with the salute.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the man screamed as he fell into the waterfall.

Keigo carried Sharhi as they landed on the safe surface. He put her down. "Thank god! It was over," he sighed in relief.

"Yeah… So, how can we get home?" Sharhi asked.

"That's a good question. The problem is my phone and I forgot to bring my money," Keigo replied in guilt.

"Don't worry, I brought my emergency money," Sharhi took out her right shoes and showed her money. It was only 3000 yen.

"Cool! We need to buy some breakfast first and then, find a ride," Keigo smiled.

"Yaaaay! I'm hungry!" Sharhi cheered as she headed Keigo's hand.

They were walking together in the forest.

Meanwhile at Komaeda's and Hinata's house, NJ was reading a book as the telephone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, this is Komaeda's and Hinata's residence?" he greeted.

"Oh! Hello NJ! Nice to meet you again! How are you, Keigo and Sharhi?" the President asked cheerfully.

"Sharhi and I were fine. Keigo is a great babysitter," NJ replied.

"I'm happy to hear that. I knew he's the right choice. Can I talk to him please? His phone won't answer," the President said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine and his phone ran off the battery. Plus, he's not here right now," NJ added as he turned the page of the book.

"Really? Where is he right now?"

"Hanging out with my sister."

:3

Inside of the train, Keigo and Sharhi sat on the seats and waited for the passengers to get into the ride. As the doors automatically closed, an old lady had struggled to find the seat as her legs were tired. Keigo noticed her as he carried Sharhi and placed her on his lap.

"Ma'am, you can take this seat," he called the old lady and pointed the seat.

"My! Thank you, dear," the old lady smiled as she sat down on the seat.

Sharhi didn't say anything but she let them be because Keigo did the right thing as a gentleman.

Thus, the train began to move. Everyone felt relaxed as they rode in the train peacefully. Sharhi and Keigo looked at the window, watching the sightseeing in the city.

"Sharhi… As we get home, I'm still your babysitter as I'm still guarding you," Keigo said.

"Heeeeeey! I can handle this on my own, ya know!" Sharhi pouted.

"Living in a peaceful, childhood life is more valuable than finding justice to hunt all evil… That's what your fathers want and not prepare for the worst… Where is your mother by the way?" Keigo asked.

"She's in heaven… How about your family? They let you do a dangerous thing, like protecting me from that guy," Sharhi replied as she looked at Keigo.

"My parents didn't care about me. More like neglect me as they didn't love me or take care of me like other families… The HPSC adopted me because they saw me, saving people from the car accident. They trained me to become a pro-hero but… I had to sacrifice my childhood and my life. As for you, you're very lucky that you have a family that they care about and love you. I know that you want to save the kids but you can trust the responsible adults like your family and the HPSC. Don't waste your precious time that you already have or else, you will regret it… If you still want to do that, you have to surpass me, got it?" Keigo glanced as he stared her with his eyes of concern and caring for Sharhi.

_I learned to trust him and everyone else that I know for a reason… I took a break from my dangerous path and focused on my peaceful and fun childhood with Keigo and NJ that Keigo suggested to me. He taught and trained me in combats but he spent time with me and NJ as our big brother. After one year, my fathers came back home, which mean…_

**December 28**

Sharhi brought a small box as she went to Keigo's room. "Keigo?" she knocked at the door.

The door opened as Keigo smiled at her. "Oh! Sharhi, do you need something?" he asked as he let her in. All his stuff packed into his luggage and the room was completely clean.

Sharhi was speechless at the moment to see the empty room. "Keigo, I thought you're going home after New Year."

"I know but I want to prepare for myself early. Sometimes, the HPSC president might want to come home in advance," Keigo answered.

Sharhi sniffled as she embraced him that she didn't want him to go. "Please don't go," she sobbed.

Keigo stroked Sharhi's hair. "Don't be sad, Sharhi. If I pass and become a pro-hero, I can visit you anytime. Promise that we see each other again," he smiled.

Sharhi let him go as she wiped her tears. "Promise?"

"Promise… By the way, Sharhi. What's that box?" Keigo asked as he pointed.

Sharhi gave the small box to him. "NJ and I give this to you for your birthday. We knew what you want… Well… Not a new phone."

"Okaaaaay?" Keigo confused as he accepted the gift and opened it. His eyes widened open that the gift was a silver chain necklace and golden wings attached with the red ruby.

"You wore accessories, right? Hope you like it," Sharhi smiled.

"I love it. Thank you, Sharhi… Can you help me to put this on?" Keigo smiled happily as he loved the gift. It was his first time that he was received a gift from someone important. Every birthday, the HPSC staff celebrated him with cakes and meals but they didn't give gifts like toys or anything he wants because they might be spoiling him or distract him. Since he was a teenager and got the allowances, he can buy whatever he likes, only useful and cheap things.

"Of course!" Sharhi took out the necklace from the box and put it around Keigo's neck. "Whoa! It looks good to you… I'm so excited to wear the kimono that you gave me for Christmas. We're going to the festival for our first and final New Year together, aren't we?," she giggled.

"Yeah… Let's make our memories remember permanently," Keigo agreed with a kind smile.


	5. Chapter 4 – Dates for fun

Chapter 4 – Dates for fun

**Izuku Midoriya's P.O.V.**

As Aizawa-sensei told us to copy the notes from the blackboard, we wrote them on our notebooks while he slept in his sleeping bag. We always got used to his hobbies and we don't mind about it. As long as we were quiet. Suddenly, my smartphone vibrated as I checked the text messages.

**Sharhi:**

_'Yo! Izuku-nii-chan, can we hang out tomorrow? We need to talk. Well, not courtship talk. An IMPORTANT talk. If it's okay for you?'_

I read the text as I glanced at Sharhi's seat. Sharhi was writing notes just like we did but she didn't hold her phone. So, I texted back.

**Me:**

_'Okay. How about at the mall? We can hang out as friends.'_

And then, I sent it… Then, she replied quickly!

**Sharhi:**

_'Okie-dokie! Let's go shooooooppiiiiing! XD'_

I forgot that Sharhi was a shopaholic. Oh well! I can buy new clothes and All Might Mecharises. I hope they were still making them. -_-

**Sharhi Komaeda's P.O.V.**

On Saturday, I sat on the bench and listened to 'Growing Wings' from Drakengard 2 with my wireless headphones on.

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you_

While I listened to this song, it reminded me of someone that I accepted his love and let him go. Our destinies were nonidentical that we were never meant to be lovers. Remaining as friends were good enough more than acting strangers.

"Sharhi, I didn't know that you're here."

I jolted as I heard Neito's voice. I pulled down my headphones as I looked at him. "I didn't know that you're here. Are you on a date with Kendo or Ibara?" I raised a brow.

"No, I'm alone. How about you? Did you scare all the boys away?" he smirked.

"I'm not here for a date, jackass. Izuku-nii-san and I will be hanging out-"

De ja vu! My phone rang as I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sharhi! Can we hang out on Monday after school? It's because my mom got a fever and I need to take care of her," Izuku asked worriedly about his mom.

"Of course! We can hang out on Monday. Do you need medicine for her fever?" I asked, concerning his mom's sickness.

"Oh! That was very kind of you but we already had medicine. Thank you for your concern and sorry about canceling it," Izuku apologized.

"No need to be sorry about. She's more important than hanging out. Tell her to get well soon, okay?" I smiled as I ended the call. "Well, getting home then," I sighed.

"Really? Are you bored?" Neito asked as he blocked my way. "It was a waste if you're here in the mall."

I glanced at the mall as I remembered this place where… "It's just a meeting place because Izuku-nii-chan knew this place more than other malls. Since we canceled it and moved to the other day, I can go home."

"How about going to Shibuya?" Neito asked.

"Eh? Was that pretty far?" I blinked in confusion.

"The news said that there will be no traffic on the roads to Shibuya but we can ride on my RV for safe traveling," he suggested as he pointed at his shining, black RV at the parking lot.

I knew that Neito wasn't a bad person. He was my friend and co-worker. Likewise, he respected me, Evelon, and other girls. "Okay. I'm coming with you but no dirty business. If you do, I'll make you into a lesser man."

"That's… dreadful but I'll get used to it. Anyway, I asked Evelon too but she went on date with Denki," Monoma reminded.

"NANI THE FUCK?!" I was shocked that Evelon went on a date with the Pikachu boy. Somehow, glad that she got along with someone.

**Denki Kaminari's P.O.V.**

I knocked Eve's door as Eve opened it. "Hey, Eve! Ready to go?" I asked and brought a basket of our drinks and sweets.

"Yup!" Eve nodded happily as she wore her white mask, white jacket, pink shirt with flower patterns, jeans, and rubber shoes. It was okay to wear simple clothes because I wore a black leather jacket, yellow shirt, pants, and rubber shoes… Whoa! We're matched. "Oh! I forgot to cook some burgers and slices of bacon. Do you like to buy some at the famous fast food?"

"Huh? Um… No, thanks. Cooking some homemade sandwich is fine. No need to rush," I smiled.

"Are you sure? Well, okay then. I have bread and vegetables. So, I need to slice them," Eve walked to the kitchen.

I followed her. "I can help you. It is pretty basic. Do you have a bread knife and chopping board?" I asked as I washed my hands from the sink.

Eve nodded as she grabbed the knife, chopping board, vegetables, and a loaf of bread from the cabinet and refrigerator. She placed them on the table. I began to slice the bread and vegetables with the knife. It was easy as long as my fingers were away from chopping carefully. My fear of cooking was the frying and burning the skin with cooking oil. Eve took out the containers of burgers and slices of bacon from the refrigerator. They were defrosted as they were ready to cook. Eve placed the pan on the stove and turned it on. She poured a medium amount of cooking oil as she waited for the heat.

"So, who teaches you how to cook?" I asked while I sliced the vegetables.

"My papa, Hajime. He sometimes cooked very delicious meals," Eve answered happily that she was very close to Hinata-san. According to her, Hinata-san was a great man to treat his friends as family and to her adoptive siblings but he didn't have a family because they died from the worst history.

"You're very close to your pops. How about your other dad? You know, Komaeda-san?"

"Daddy is nice too. He bought me a lot of stuff that I like and very protective, the same way as Sharhi. Somehow, his luck is pretty… bizarre," Eve put the burger on the pan and cooked them with her spatula.

"Luck? Is it his quirk?" I asked.

"Maybe but he was the former Ultimate Lucky Student from Hope's Peak Academy. His luck possessed a cycle of consistent good and bad luck. Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon after. While his luck seems to protect him from death, it can cause him great suffering and has killed many people around him. That was Daddy told me about it but nothing happened to me, my family, and friends to the death situation. However, his good luck in winning the lottery every two years and his bad luck is cooking. That's why Papa and my siblings handled the cooking or order some take-outs," Eve explained. I was quite amazed and scared of Komaeda's luck… Or luck quirk.

"You're lucky to have a family. I hope I can introduce you and your family to my family," I suggested.

Eve glanced away. "I'm not prepared for the meeting," she said nervously.

"Oh no! Not today. Maybe at the right date and time," I blushed.

"Alright," Eve nodded as she flipped the hamburgers and bacons with the spatula.

As they were cooked, we created sandwiches and put them inside the basket. 30 minutes later, we headed to the park for our picnic. Glad that I asked Eve for a date. Honestly, I was planning to bring her to the mall or carnival but Eve doesn't like a large crowd and close spaces. So, bring her to the park with open space, fresh air, natural surroundings, and fewer people were a great idea for a 'romantic date'… I didn't tell Eve about this. It was my secret. Since it was the best place to getting to know each other, we talked about our school days, friends, favorite things, and families. One thing that I won't ask is about her abusive, biological family.

"So, what is your favorite flower?" I asked for courting her.

"Sunflower!" Eve replied cheerfully.

"Sunflower? I thought girls love roses," I smiled.

"Sharhi loves roses but I and other girls have different favorite flowers. I negatively hate the color red," Evelon explained.

"How about Kirishima? He's red," I blinked.

"Oh no! Not Kirishima. He's a sweet husky and very friendly as you. Only the things in red that I hate," she mumbled.

I blushed that she said to me as sweet and friendly. "Noted. No red stuffs. Pink and yellow things and sunflowers," I winked.

"Too bad we can go in a double date with Sharhi and Monoma," Eve sighed.

"W-w-w-w-whaa?!" I completely blushed as she knew what I did.

Eve gasped. "Oh! It is supposed to be a secret. I'm sorry! Sharhi told me that you did the move to date me as I prepared for myself. Even Neito asked me about her," she panicked.

I waved my hand. "Don't apologize. I'm glad we were getting to know each other and having fun. I enjoyed your company, ya know. We knew Sharhi can be sneaky," I smiled cheerfully.

Speaking of Sharhi, I wondered what Neito going to do with her.

**Sharhi Komaeda's P.O.V.**

"Sharhi, I know you love shopping but YOU SHOULDN'T HANDCUFF ME AND GO WITH YOU IN PANTY STORE!" Neito panicked as he tried to get rid of the handcuff that our hands locked.

And yes, I was in a lingerie store with him. He was acting jealous nuts towards my classmates yesterday. Soooooo, I gave him a punishment to stop his jealousy and I loooooveeee his reaction. :3

"Face my punishment for you, slave," I smirked.

"The hell?! They might hear you, you know?!" Neito panicked.

"Yeah… If you should shut up. I need to find my new pairs of underwear," I grabbed the new underwear that I like.

"Just hurry up and let's get out of here please," Neito covered his eyes and blushed.

I giggled that he was sooooo funny. After I bought my underwear, we went to Japanese BBQ restaurant for lunch as we ordered our meals and took the seats. The waiter started to heat the mini griller and served a plate raw BBQ meats and side dishes on the table.

"Sharhi, can we take off the handcuffs while eating?" Neito requested.

"Oh! Sure," I unlocked the handcuffs with the key.

We picked the meats with our metal chopsticks and grilled them on the griller. With the teriyaki sauce, I can smell the aroma. As all the meats cooked, we ate them with the side dishes. I was hoping for the heated debate about who was the best hero class in U.A. High but it turned out, we chatted our favorite things and traveling around the world. Especially, Neito loved to travel to Paris.

"My parents and I went to Paris as a business trip since I was a kid. I adored all the places, especially the Eiffel Tower. We enjoyed eating French cuisines as we hired a chef. His cooking wasn't everyday French but he can cook everything from other countries," he clarified.

I nodded with impressed. "I see... Even Filipino dishes?"

"Well, no. He said that it was weird for him but they were good because you fed me," Neito answered.

"By fucking force because you can't stop being judgemental. Plus, you stole my food," I added and pouted honestly.

**_*FlashBack*_**

**_~Monday~_**

_"Since your musical practice is dull, me and my classmates will-" Neito mocked Jiro and Momo while eating pakbet but I quickly put the cooked pumpkin slice into his mouth._

_"Eat it, bitch! Also, don't try to spit the healthy lunch," I scolded._

_"Hmm… I amazed that pakbet had a mix of vegetables, pork and shrimp," Momo surprised while eating pakbet with rice that I shared._

_"Not bad too… I knew Monoma ate it too," Jiro said and Monoma did eat it with his bitter face._

**_~Tuesday~_**

_"Eeeeewww! What is that?!" Neito felt disgusted to see the black sauce with chili and pork._

_"Dinuguan aka 'pork blood'… Try it this, big baby!" I rushed to him with the soup of dinuguan and rice._

_Neito went pale as he screamed and ran away._

_"Sharhi, Monoma, don't run inside the cafeteria!" Tenya scolded as he waved his hand… Well, more like a karate chop._

**_~Wednesday~_**

_I was absent while I'm on the mission. So, Evelon told me that she and Monoma cooked sinigang with shrimps for the first time. The classmates from 2-B and Kan-sensei ate the sinigang as they enjoyed the sour and savoury taste. However, they laughed at each other by their sour face reactions._

**_~Thursday~_**

_"Neito, did you eat the turon?! Sato and I were going to eat that!" I scolded Neito as I put my hands on my waist._

_"Hmm!" Neito shocked with his big eyes and his mouth got messy with crispy wrapper pieces. He was holding a wrapper of turon._

_Sato laughed. "Guess you enjoyed eating sweets, Monoma."_

**_~Friday~_**

_I watched Neito was eating a bento with caldereta and rice as he munched a lot. "Um…Neito?"_

_"This meat is too spicy. You're really bad at this," Neito teased while eating._

_"Neito, I didn't cook lunch earlier and I bought chicken teriyaki from the cafeteria," I brought a tray of chicken teriyaki with rice bowl._

_"Wait! If you didn't cook this, then who made this?" Neito raised a brow._

_"THAT'S MY BENTO, YOU DIPSHIT BLONDIE!" Bakugo yelled outrageously as I stepped away. Neito screamed and got chased by Bakugo. A very bad karma for him. T_T_

**_*Flashback Ended*_**

"True," Neito continued eating the BBQ.

As I looked at him, he was handsome when he acted normally. I mean, he was boastful and acted like a sociopath when he talked about 'him and Class B is better than Class A' or saying bad things to my classmates. He was a loco. Since we were eating lunch, I tried my best not to mention our class rivalry.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"I don't know. You decide," Monoma suggested.

"Sure," I nodded… Wait a minute? Is this a date? Neito NEVER asks me or other girls for a date before. Kendo told me that Monoma decided to go solo or hang out with the other guys from his class. Although, he liked French cuisine than Japanese cuisine. Glad that Auntie Hiyoko wasn't here because she was so busy at the school for Geisha. She was a picky eater.

"Are you finished eating yet? You're so slow," Monoma sighed.

"Waitress, can I have another plate of meat please?" I ordered.

"Hey! Are we going on a date or not-Crap!" Neito shocked.

I smirked that he spilled the beans.

**Evelon Hinata's P.O.V.**

Denki and I played a new game called 'Code Vein' at his dorm without my mask on. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go and get it," Denki got up as he opened the door. I gasped as it was Mineta who visited Denki. I opened the pink portal and teleported to my bedroom.

Within a few minutes, Denki texted me.

'Hey, Eve! Any problems or emergencies? Mineta is not here now.'

Then, I teleported back to his dorm as Denki sat on his bed and was surprised to see me appear.

"Oh! Eve, I noticed that you disappeared because Mineta was here but I lied to him that I was playing alone. Don't worry. He's not here anymore and we knew about his pervert schemes," Denki clarified.

"I knew it too. That's why he got punished as he was house arrested because he squeezed my butt yesterday," I explained.

"Wait?! Say whaaaat?!" Denki got up quickly as he went closer to me. "Did he do that?!" he was shocked.

"Yeah but my sister reported to the principal while Aizawa-sensei was on an eye check-up and your substitute teacher didn't know the whole situation… Honestly, I wish I can tell you the whole story about my sister did to him," I responded.

"Well, Mineta didn't tell me the whole situation. So, we can sit down and you can tell me," Denki suggested as I nodded.

We sat down on his bed as I told him the whole story.

**_*Flashback at U.A. High on Friday*_**

_While I was buying a lemon juice at the cafeteria, I heard a creepy giggle behind me. As I turned around, I screamed that someone grabbed my butt._

_"What the fuck is going on?!" Sharhi rushed in. Suddenly, she glared. "Mineta, what the actual fuck did you do to my sister?!" she shouted angrily. _

_"Nothing! I was touching your sister's fluffy booty. Pretty sure her boobs are fluffy too!" I didn't notice it was Mineta, Sharhi's pervert classmate._

_"Sharhi, he squeezed my butt," I cried._

_She was like "Oh hell no! You ain't touching my sistah's ass. You are busted, you little pig shit! Cobra Kai: No Mercy! Yaaaaaaaah!" she kicked on Mineta's head in cobra style._

**_*Flashback Ended*_**

"Ouch! So that's why Mineta got a huge bump. It was his fault after all," Denki commented as he knew how painful Sharhi's kick was.

"Yup… Not just that," I said as I continued my story.

**_*Flashback of the continuation at U.A. High on Friday*_**

_Sharhi tied the unconscious Mineta with a white scarf like a mummy and pulled him to the hallway as I followed her to the principal's office._

_"Anak ng kabayo! Bakit ang lalaki ito ay naging manyak? Ano kaya ang reaction ang pamilya tungkol sa kaniya? (Son of a horse! Why this guy became a pervert? What was his parents' reactions about him?)" she mumbled._

_I understood her language because Daddy taught me about Filipino and English but I was kinda nervous if our parents discovered what Mineta did. "Do you think Principal Nezu going to expel Mineta?"_

_"Dunno, Evelon. Keigo told me that the pro-heroes have different personalities. Corrupted or having a bad side… All the above. Let Principal Nezu decide for his karma," Sharhi answered._

_"If it's expelled, it was quite hopeless but knowing regrets of his actions. Hope it's just a warning," I sighed._

_"Well, let's see what happens," Sharhi said as she gently opened the door._

**_*Flashback Ended*_**

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Eh?! What's wrong?!" I jolted by Denki's scream.

"Oh! I'm sorry. As you said 'she gently opened the door', I felt a 'Doki Doki' feeling," Denki apologized.

"I didn't know you played that game. Anyway, We reported Principal Nezu and my dads were there. They were shocked, especially my papa pissed off easily but they were still chilled as Sharhi suggested that Mineta received a house arrest as punishment. If he does this to me or any girls, Mineta will get expel or my dads will hire the yakuza to beat him up," I explained.

Denki's eyes widened open and moved a little far. "Are your dads going to hire the yakuza?" he asked nervously.

"My uncle is the oyabun of the Yakuza. So, my answer is no. As long as Mineta is well behaved," I replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I see… Do you have uncles and aunties? You have a big family?" Denki asked as I noticed his curiosity about me and my family.

"They are Sharhi's and NJ's 'family in the heart'. They said that our dads, uncles, and aunties were former classmates and became friends long years ago. Sharhi explained a lot of details but they all accepted me as the part of them," I replied with a sigh.

"You're lucky that you have a big family like them," Denki smiled. I waited for him to ask more questions but he didn't say anything.

"Um… You didn't ask about my…um…"

Denki sighed. He closed and opened his eyes as he looked at me. "A few friends told me that your real family did horrible things to you but I never ask or know the whole details. One thing that I want for you is to spend time with me."

I blushed. "What?"

"I mean! With me, your family, your friends, classmates, and everybody! You deserved better to live a good life and move on. So, yeah! We love to have you here," he grinned happily.

The way he looked at me, I felt like he was honest. Funny and dumb as Jiro, Mina and other girls said about him but he was filled with happiness and innocent… What if he knows my secret and my past? Is he going to hate or-

"Are you okay, Eve?" Denki touched my shoulder as I snapped my thoughts. He looked at me with concern.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm okay."

"Here," Denki held my hand and put a sunflower hairpin on my pawn. I was surprised that he gave it to me. "I was going to buy a real sunflower and give it to you but I was in a hurry. Luckily, I saw this hairpin that fits you perfectly. I hope you-" I kissed him on the lips. When I suddenly did it, I was shocked and moved away.

I began to panic. "Wah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I was too happy that-"

And then, Denki kissed me. "It's okay, Eve. I like you too. I secretly wanted to date you because I fall in love with you," he smiled and blushed.

"You… You mean it?" I blushed.

"Yeah… I got rejected by many girls before. Knowing myself, I wasn't their dream boy. My style can be tacky, I'm not strong and smart enough like Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki. I'm sometimes whining like a coward. When I met you, you're very different. I want… No… we want to know each other. I know you're not ready for talking about the past but you still have time… So, no need to rush," he confessed as his face turned red like strawberry. "Can we go on another date? Maybe next week?"

I put my sunflower hairpin on my pink bangs. "How about dinner? Can we go grocery?"

"Sure!" Denki agreed cheerfully… His smile… I felt safer.

**Sharhi Komaeda's P.O.V.**

In one-hour road trip, Neito and I were dating and going to the beach, closer to Neito's hometown. It was a simple but elegant and natural place for a peaceful date. I put some sunscreen on myself to prevent the sunburn from the sunlight and walked to the wet sand as the waves splashed to my feet. I sighed in relief as I felt the natural foot spa. Looking at the beach with the birds chirped, it was a gorgeous view.

"Really? Are we going on a date here? Sounds boring?" Neito smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Boring? In your memory, you LOVE the beach because you were bored by your parents' adult meeting as you decided to run off and swam to the ocean until you drowned and your butler saved your bratty ass," I said.

Neito blushed. "Damn it, Sharhi! You used your quirk again," he looked away.

"No one saw it physically," I giggled as I splashed him with some water.

"Hey! Don't splash me! I don't have extra clothes… Well, I'll splash you back," Neito smirked as he splashed me.

"Game on, Blondie!" I splashed at him again.

We splashed each other and laughed as we had fun. We were rivals from different classes but we were not enemies. We continued the fun until our clothes got totally wet. Afterward, we took a break as we tried to dry ourselves. Luckily, I have more money to buy clothes and extra emergency underwear.

"Hey, Neito! Is it okay to go shopping?" I asked.

"Shopping?! Sharhi, we were in the middle of the beach. There's no shopping mall-"

"Oh! What's that over there?" I pointed at the local market on the next side of the beach.

"Strange? This is my first time to see that," Neito wondered.

"I think you spent more time living in the city. Let's check it out," I suggested.

At 5:30 pm, we took a ride from Neito's RV and drove to the local market. We let the driver relax in the RV as we traveled to the market. They have street foods, small groceries, cheap accessories, and anything. I sniffed as I breathed in and out. Thank God! I smell delicious food.

"This place is amazing. I'm getting hungry," I was soooo excited to eat here as my mouth was watering.

"Achoo!" I looked behind me as I saw Neito sneezed and shivered. "Can we buy some clothes first?"

"Sure!" I agreed.

We went to the clothing stores as we bought and wore new clothes. I wore a simple, short, floral white dress while Neito wore a light blue polo shirt and jeans. Our shoes are fine. So, we don't need to change them. Now, for the fooooooooods! XD

Hmm! Grilled seafood!

Hmmmmmm! Japanese BBQ!

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm! Takoyaki!

I ate many street foods as all of these were very deliciouso!

"Neito, let's buy mochi, wagashi, yakitori-"

"Are you going to get fat?" Neito complained while eating takoyaki.

I lifted under his shirt. "You belly kinda big!"

"Hey!" Neito blushed as he pulled his shirt down. "Anyway, are all the streetfoods safe?"

"Of course! With my quirk, I knew they're 100% safe. I mean, I know some of them can be dirty, spread disease or putting crack. So, I need to check first and find the safe ones," I replied. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me-"

_*Groaning*_

I knew it. Neito didn't eat street foods. I held his hand. "Let's find a restaurant. Don't be picky."

We explored the market. Suddenly, we spotted a French restaurant. I didn't know they had this place in Japan.

"Finally! My favorite French cuisine!" Neito amazed.

"Do you think it's a Japanese guy with the inspiration of Paris or a Frenchman who wants to share with the Japanese with his dishes?" I asked.

"Only way to find out," Neito guessed as we entered the restaurant.

"Bienvenu! (Welcome!) Welcome to the Plat d'amour(Love Dish)! Please take a seat!" the waiter greeted cheerfully as he guided us to our seats and placed the menus on the table. We sat on our chairs and read the menu. "Hmm…" he stared at me.

I stared at him with activating my quirk. "What?" I asked as I analyzed his memories. According to this dude-Oh shit!

"Hey! Are you-"

"No no! Sono solo una ragazza normale per ora. Te lo dico dopo. (No-no! I'm just an average girl for now. I'll tell you later.) Can we order now?" I answered quickly because that guy, Amaury Burel was a huge fan of mine. He was fluent in French, Italian, English but still practicing Japanese. Good thing, he improved.

"Oh! I see. I apologized for my sudden reaction. So, what is your order?" Amaury apologized as he took out his pen and notebook.

"I'll have Beef Bourguignon and grape juice please," Neito answered.

"Mine will be… Ratatouille, Crème Brulee, Madeleines, Strawberry Sorbet and some water," I added.

"Certainly," Amaury nodded and wrote it down. He left to get our orders.

"Really? You eat desserts?" Neito raised a brow.

"Hell yeah! Cuz I ate dinner from the streetfoods. Plus, Ratatouille is a vegetable dish. If the desserts are really good, I'll buy them for Evelon and NJ," I pouted.

"You're very close to your siblings. How about Accelerator?" he asked.

"I wish he was my BF but he didn't want it because his reason was dangerous. Being the most powerful esper, his enemies might harm Last Order or Misaka, his so-called sister or anyone else who was closer to him. I know he can beat anyone but he wants them to not getting involved. I understood him because I did the same way for him," I answered as I held my pendant.

"Who? Accelerator? NJ?" Neito confused.

"Oh! Nothing's important," I smiled.

After 20 minutes, our meals were served on our tables. All of them looked appetizing and-

"OMG! They did the same style from the Disney Movie, Ratatouille!" I dumbfounded.

**Neito Monoma's P.O.V.**

After we finished our lovely dinner, we paid our meals and Sharhi ordered a box of Madeleines. While Sharhi went to the ladies' room for her 'retouch', I was thinking about her. We worked and studied together for months now. I somehow decreased my jealousy towards the Class 2-A and focused on my hero training more. When I'm with Sharhi, I felt different. We talked about our likes and dislikes, gave advice, trained together, and hang out. As we did that every month, I was getting closer- Aaah! What am I thinking?! This isn't a love story.

I shook my head for not thinking about it. Suddenly, my phone rang as the text message appeared. It was from… my driver? I checked his message as it said 'HELP ME!'

'Holy Shit!' I rushed out of the restaurant and ran to the parking lot. The RV was here and perfectly fine but-

"Oh god! No!" I was shocked that I saw my driver got murdered. He lied down on the ground as his throat shot and lost all the blood. He had a phone on his bloody hand. I theorized that he tried to text me with his damaged voice and I was too late that he lost blood as the cause of death. I need to tell Sharhi but first, I took out my smartphone and tried to call the police-

*BAM*


End file.
